Deep Space Tango
by Grungy Bird
Summary: Cornerian High Command has decided to assemble a second elite strike force.  The Star Fox team are to serve as mentors and instructors to the new group, however Fox and his band aren’t the squeaky clean group most people commonly see them as.
1. Chapter 1

_ 'Okay, where am I? I feel like shit, did I crash, was I shot down? Okay Fox, just open your eyes.' _Fox strained to open his eyes but his lids were unresponsive. _'Alright, that didn't work, let's try moving a bit.' _He tried to move his arms and legs, but only succeeded in curling his toes a few times. _'Toes are functional, great I suppose that at least means I'm not paralyzed. Hmm, where ever I landed I at least seem to be on something soft.'_ Fox heard a loud bang as if a door were being slammed and then what sounded like someone rummaging through metal. _'A rescue party, thank the gods they've found me.'_

"Dammit Fox you little shit." Peppy's voice boomed. "You run off a bunch of halfwit pirates from attacking a convoy and you come back here and celebrate like you just defeated the entire Venomian army with nothing but a pea-slinger." The old hare picked up an empty beer can, labeled Olde Fortuna, and hurled it at the vulpine's head. The can bounced neatly off Fox's skull with a nice dink.

'_That's right we'd done a little drinking last night.' _Fox thought to himself. The rest of his body finally waking up he rubbed the spot where the can had hit and then forced his eyes open. Fox slowly assessed the situation, his apartment looked like it'd spontaneously exploded. All the furniture was in disarray, bags of various snack foods littered room, some half cleaned up vomit in one corner, beer cans everywhere, and one pissed off looking Peppy Hare.

"All of you!" Peppy kicked at Falco, who'd passed out on the floor, as if to annunciate his point. "Irresponsible, hedonistic, selfish, morons!" Peppy continued. Falco stirred on floor opening his eyes. He made no attempt to get up, he just scratched at his bare chest for a second and then moved his hand down his pants and proceeded to scratch himself whilst looking at the angered hare through half closed eyes. "And where the hell is Slippy, SLIPPY!" Peppy bellowed. Peppy moved away, presumably looking for Slippy, still billowing a steady stream of curses and ranting."

Fox's eyes glanced down at Falco, he was still on the floor, shirtless, and still scratching himself. He hadn't made any attempt to move or say anything, he just glanced back at Fox, still scratching. Fox drifted his gaze up and saw the form of Krystal curled up on a recliner. She looked like hell, her long hair was ratty, and there seemed to be bits of crumbs and what may have been vomit in it. Her dress had ridden up, her bare ass plainly exposed. He stared at it a few moments, _'for some reason that's not doing much for me right now.'_ Normally the site of Krystal's firm blue furred posterior would send the blood flushing through him. For the first time Fox noticed he was only in his boxers, lying on a couch. Still not bothering to sit-up he visually scanned what of the room he could see for missing clothing, he only succeeded in locating one of his boots.

"Slippy dammit, get the fuck up!" Peppy's voiced bellowed from one of the bathrooms.

"Wha…whaaa… where, where am I?" Slippy could be heard murmuring.

"Lying on the piss stained floor next to Fox's shitter, now get the hell up." Slippy only groaned in response to Peppy's demand. Fox could hear some thumping and groaning coming from Slippy punctuated with a resounding thud, followed by the sound of the shower going.

Peppy stormed back into the Fox's living room, "Okay all of you get the hell up!"

"What's your problem Peppy?" Fox said.

"My problem, my problem?! My problem is my elite strike fighter squadron is made of a bunch of stupid, drunk, kids." Growled Peppy. He was standing next to Falco who still hadn't moved except to scratch himself.

"Oh come on Pep, you used to do the same thing back in your day." Fox remarked.

"No, we had a little more style when we celebrated, it wasn't just a contest to see who could get the most shit faced." Peppy was now scowling at Fox.

Falco chimed in, "That's right, Peppy had style, he used to invite all the best whores to his parties."

Falco winced expecting to be kicked by Peppy who'd been standing over him, instead Peppy quickly shot back, "Judging by how long you've been scratching at your crotch I'd say you've had all the worst whores."

Falco removed his hand from his pants, but grinned otherwise unphased. Krystal, who had been otherwise motionless and silent so far, let out a giggle at Peppy's quip.

"Speaking of whores, there's little miss dainty ass here." Peppy slapped Krystal on her exposed buttocks.

"Gawds, what's your problem." Krystal said, flipping Peppy off with one hand and pulling down her skirt with the other.

"Like I said, my elite strike fighter task force is made up of a bunch of idiotic, drunk, moronic kids. Idiotic, drunk, moronic kids, who are supposed to be mentoring five new recruits for another strike fighter task force in three fucking hours."

Fox bolted up right, a move that made is head throb and stomach threaten to revolt. "Oh, ooh!"

"Oh damn, damn, sorry Pep we really drop the ball on that one." Faclo said. He sat up more slowly than Fox, and Kyrstal had righted herself in the recliner.

"The hell you did." Peppy held in his hand a bottle full of pills which he shook sharply twice.

"Metabahol? Fuck that shit." Falco barked.

"Tough crap." Peppy replied.

"But it makes me violently ill for like an hour." Complained Falco.

"And after that hour you'll be perfectly fine and nobody can tell you dumb-asses had spent the previous night killing off your few remaining brain cells. And before you bitch anymore I'm not having you four show up hung-over to the first training session. Maybe just maybe if you half-wits can set a good example we won't have another group of dunder-head pilots constantly embarrassing themselves off duty." With that Peppy opened the bottle and tapped out three pills, handing one each to Fox, Falco and Krystal.

"Hey what about Slippy, if I have to take this shit so does he." Falco said.

"I already gave him one, and he's getting cleaned up like the rest of you should." Fox heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door crack open. Fox turned his head to see steam pouring out of the bathroom and the toad stepping out a big red towel wrapped around his waist. He wore a sour expression on his face, the Metabahol was obviously working its magic. Slippy looked at the lot in the living room and crossed into Fox's bedroom.

Fox slammed the pill into his mouth and choked it down his dry throat. He then stood up, slowly so as not to upset his head or stomach. "Okay, I'll hit the shower next."

Falco sprung up behind Fox. "We can shower together."

"Um, no." Fox said bluntly.

"Falco, keep your hands off my man." Krystal said in a joking, but serious manner.

"Your man? I saw him first." Falco ran the tips of his blue feathered fingers through the golden brown fur on Fox's back. "Isn't that right my Foxy, woxy." Falco pressed close to Fox and now ran his fingers through the white hair of his chest. Fox was perturbed.

"And keep your STD infested crotch away from him." Krystal mocked.

"I do not have an STD." Falco said defensively. "Besides, Fox doesn't mind." Falco started to slide his hand down Fox's belly.

"Falco, get off me." Fox broke free of Falco's arms. "Don't you ever get tired of the gay jokes?"

"Who's joking." Falco said slyly.

"Gawd, you are gay aren't you?" Krystal said, once again half joking half serious.

"Only for Fox." Falco said with a wink.

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower, ALONE!" Fox walked towards the shower and stopped after a few paces. He looked around for several seconds and asked, "Where are the rest of my clothes?"

"On the lawn." Peppy said flatly.

"Oh." Fox walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Yes, so very stupid." Peppy murmured. He turned around and walked towards the front door, turned and said "Be at the base in 0200 hours." He then walked out slamming the door behind him. The blue vixen and Falco looked at each other and laughed.

_This is the first chapter in a series of 4-6 chapters, each will be about this length. Hope you enjoy them._


	2. Chapter 2

Fox tapped his foot on the metallic floor of the hangar deck. He looked down at his reflection in the highly polished floor. His mirror image stared back, green eyes, brownish orange fur, while white fur highlighted his muzzle, eye brows and the crest of his head. He tugged at the grayish military uniform that adorned him and eyed it distastefully. '_Grey suit, grey pants, grey cuffs, grey tie, grey buttons, grey grey grey.'_

"You going to sit there and admire your own reflection all day Fox?" remarked Falco, who was leaning against a wall, dressed in the same attire. Fox ignored him. "Why do they make us wear these stupid uniforms anyways? We aren't even in the military."

"Because this is the dress uniform some unimaginative nitwit in the Cornerian High Command decided non-military personnel should wear." Fox explained.

"Well if the egg heads in High Command think I'm going to wear this every day they can go fuck themselves."

"Agreed, I can't wait to get out of this thing."

"I can't wait to see you get out of it, maybe I can help." Falco grinned impishly.

"You know Falco, if someone overhears you they're going to get the wrong idea."

"Let, 'em."

"So you don't care if everyone thinks Falco Lombardi is the biggest fag that ever piloted an Arwing though space?"

"Oh pull the stick out Fox. Ever since you hooked up with that whore you've been so concerned about how the great Fox McCloud looks, being seen in all the right places, talking to all the right people, doing all the right things. Got yourself a real nice public relations girlfriend there. Hey, too bad she was too wasted to stop you from stripping to your underwear on your balcony last night while singing _Fun Time Girl_ so loud it woke up your neighbors."

Fox stood stunned, more at the revelation of what he'd done the previous night than at Falco's sudden tirade, "I, umm… don't remember that so well."

Satisfied he'd managed to rattle Fox, Falco's anger subsided, "Too bad, you do a pretty good impersonation of Vixxy Love."

Fox sighed, "Look Falco, I'm just trying to say maybe you should back off on the gay jokes a little."

"And I'm just sayin, I… Don't… Care." Falco said while thrusting a thumb at himself.

"Fine whatever, do what you want, I don't care." Fox said in a resigned voice.

A lift door opened from across the hangar bay, Slippy, Krystal and ROB stepped out and proceeded across the floor towards Falco and Fox. Slippy was wearing the military greys Fox and Falco were, but Krystal was attired stylishly; she wore heeled patten leather boots, and a skin tight flight suit. Fox's eyes locked onto her, and his heart began to pound as she slinked across the hangar, _'Well, she sure cleaned up nice since this morning'_. Fox barely noticed the gloomy Slippy or ROB clunking behind him.

"Hey sup Slip, ROB how they hangin?" Falco said greeting the trio.

"Falco, Fox." Slippy said curtly.

"Hanging? To what are you pertaining to Falco Lombardi?" ROB queried. Falco ignored ROB's confusion.

"Nice to see you too." Krystal glared at Falco.

"Oh, sup whore?" Falco answered back.

"Fox, you hear what he said?" demanded Krystal.

"Just ignore him." Fox said.

"He's a big blue idiot, its going to be hard, but I'll try." Krystal and Falco glared at each other for a moment.

Krystal pushed in close to fox, looping her arm through his and pressed her muzzle against his. "So what were you two discussing?"

Falco nuzzled against Fox trying his best to mimic Krystal, "We were making out till you showed up." Falco grabbed Fox's ass, irritating Krystal further.

Fox pushed away from the both of them. "Okay enough you two, we're here for a reason. Let's try to be at least a little professional. Peppy's already mad enough."

"Okay then, professional, right." Falco chirped. "If we're supposed to be professional, why aren't you wearing the dress grays like the rest of us?" Falco pointed at Krystal.

"If any of you had bothered to read the rules and regulations for civilian personnel you'd know you don't have to wear those hideous things, so long as your attire portrays an air of professionalism and authority appropriate to your job." Krystal replied.

"Professionalism huh? Well you look like a professional…"

"FALCO!" Fox barked.

"What? I was gonna say professional pilot." Falco smiled innocently.

Krystal put her hands on her curvy hips "Gawd."

Falco mocked Krystal movements, "Yeah, GAWD, Fox."

Fox just rubbed his temples and shut his eyes. "ROB. Tell us about this new team we're supposed to be training."

ROB clipped in his monotone voice "Yes sir. Captain Calvin Cheshire, Sex: Male, Age: 18, Species: Feline. Graduate Corneria Flight Academy, Top 15 of class, awarded best fighter pilot of class, overall GPA 3.89, Awarded 11 honors while enrolled in Corneria Flight Academy, Distinguished Freshman Cadet, Valiance Award, Excellence in Flight Maneuvers, Pepper's Award for Top…"

Fox interrupted, "ROB, just the basics."

"Affirmative. Captain Cheshire is the leader of the task force. 1st Lieutenant Robert "Lucky" Tours, Sex: Male, Age 19, Species: Lagomorph, 2nd in command, infiltration and medical specialist." ROB droned on, "2nd Lieutenant Elsie Seashade, Sex: Female, Age: 18, Species: Lutirae, mechanics and surveillance specialist. 2nd Lieutenant Crass Molton, Sex: Male, Age: 20, Species: Varanidae, tactics and close combat specialist. Service Unit XR-3K, programmed for Class-A carrier piloting, maintenance, emergency medical treatment, robotic assault…"

Fox interrupted ROB again, "Thank you ROB that's enough." ROB fell silent and awaited further command.

"Blasted, they're all military." Falco said.

"Yes, high command thought it would be easier than trying to find another group of mercenaries they deemed as reliable as us." Explained Fox.

Falco furrowed his eye brows, "More like they want a bunch of obedient military boot licks, to replace us."

Krystal piped up, "For once I have to agree with Falco, sounds like they're getting us to train our own replacements. Replacements they won't have to draw up a contract for every time something goes wrong in the Lylat system."

"Yeah, so why are we doing this again?" asked Falco?

Fox rubbed his fingers together to indicate they were being paid. "Besides, Peppy's overseeing this, he wouldn't do that to us. As I understand it, the point is to provide another team like us that can be there and produce results when the shit hits the fan. How many times in the past have we had to choose between two critical missions, where no matter what we chose people would die because we weren't there to help? This isn't about keeping a monopoly on the heroes of Lylat image it's about what's best for the people of Lylat, not what's Best for Krystal or Falco."

Falco twirled his finger in the air. "Okay, okay stirring speech hot shot, I submit."

Krystal, put her arm around Fox's chest. "I'm sorry sweety, I was just looking out for the team."

A light shone over the lift doors across the hangar, indicating the lift had reached that level. The doors opened and Fox could see General Peppy standing straight hands clasped behind him. Over Peppy's shoulder Fox could see the new recruits.

"Okay they're here, remember, professional." Fox said.

"Yes Sweety." Krystal replied.

Fox removed Krystal arm from himself. "Don't call me sweety; professional remember."

"That's right, call him honey cheeks, or sugar tail like I do." Falco quipped, while Krystal tried her best to hide a grin.

Peppy crossed the flight deck, the trainees in tow. He stopped in front of Fox and his team.

Fox saluted, "General."

"At ease Fox." Peppy said. "I assume you've all been briefed on the new team?"

"Yes, ROB was quite thorough." Fox said.

"Good, we can dispense with the meet and greet. I've broken each of you down into individual teams consisting of a mentor and a student. Fox, you're with Cpt. Cheshire." The tabby gave Fox a toothy grin that seemed to stretch from ear to ear. "Falco," Peppy Continued, "You're with Lt. Tours. Slippy with Lt. Seashade and Finally Krystal you'll be mentoring Lt. Molton."

Krystal looked the large muscular monitor lizard up and down, _'Gawd, he's at least a head taller than Falco.'_ Crass just returned a light smile to the wide eyed Krystal.

Peppy, absent-mindedly ran his fingers through his grayish white beard, "Captain Cheshire."

"Yes Sir." The cat snapped to attention.

"Has your team come up with a name yet?" Peppy asked.

"No Sir, we're still trying to find one that feels right." The cat replied.

"Very well… Just don't take too long, it's just a name. I think it took about three seconds to come up with Star Fox, but I've never heard anyone complain." Peppy said.

"Well Peppy, I think that's the first lesson I'll impart today, you are the name, the name is not you, your actions, your performance dictates what people will think of you. Image is not quality, quality comes from…" Fox rambled on.

Falco was trying hard not to roll his eyes, he instead took Fox's impromptu ramble as an opportunity to give the new comers a better look over. _'All new matching pilot's uniforms, how nice, they're dressed better than us.'_ Falco shifted uncomfortably in his hideous grey uniform. They were all staring intently at Fox, _' That's right humor him, pretend he's enlightening you instead of spewing nonsensical philosophical diarrhea from his mouth.'_ Falco sighed inwardly. He looked at the trainee who'd been assigned to him, he was a white rabbit, trim and fit looking, about the same height as Fox. Lucky was printed on his name tag. Falco grinned, _'Unremarkable is more like it, we'll see how lucky he is when I'm through with him.'_ The rabbit noticing Falco grinning at him gave him a quick smile and a wink. _'What the hell was that?'_ Falco thought.

Fox had finally ended his aimless speech. "Thank you Fox." Peppy said flatly. "There's nothing else on the agenda today and I need to be off to a meeting soon. I'll let the rest of you get to know each other while I have a quick word with Fox." Peppy walked of towards a small office in the hangar and Fox followed. Peppy waited for Fox to enter before pressing the control to shut the door.

"Fox, what the hell was that?" Peppy demanded.

Taken aback Fox answered, "What was what?"

"That bullshit speech about a name and image and whatever the hell else you were going on about. Don't ever do that again, my brain was trying to get my arm to use to put a bullet through it."

"Well, sorry I was just trying to impart some wisdom, I'm just not good at speeches."

"Then by gods don't give them. And what the hell is with those suits, I wanted Star Fox to show up not the sanitation staff. And tell your little lady there to ease up on the skin tight clothes, or at least wear some thicker knickers, by gods there may yet be a few people who don't know what that girl's cunt looks like."

"Well fuck Peppy, just fuck. I don't know what you want, I try to act professional and you get all pissy. What can I do to please you, nothing that's what."

"All you have to do is be Star Fox, not some dumb-ass drunks, and not whatever the hell that was out there." Peppy said pointing towards the hangar deck. Peppy breathed in deeply and released, calming himself. "Look Fox, do what you always do, be yourself lead by example. Show them what it is and means to be a team like Star Fox, don't tell them."

Fox relaxed with a sigh, "Okay Pep, I'm sorry, sometimes I get carried away and forget who we are." Fox smirked, "Why'd you have to get all military and responsible on us, don't you know I need you on the team to kick my head back in-line from time to time?"

Peppy laughed, "Don't worry Fox I'll still provide that service." He patted Fox on the back.

Fox stepped out of the deck office, "Alright listen up we're going to call it a day, we'll resume tomorrow at 0800 hours, meet here and we'll get down to business." The two teams broke apart, the trainees sauntered to the lift and Falco, Slippy, Krystal and ROB walked up to Fox.

"So impressions?" Fox asked.

"Big… very big, but nice." Krystal said. "He was kind of hard to read though, it felt like he was embarrassed or something. Maybe he was breaking some reptilian faux pas."

Slippy seemed cheerful "Elsie was great, she was actually interested when I started talking about photonic inverter fields and propulsion."

"Slippy, how could anyone be interested in that." Falco said doubtfully.

Slippy looked annoyed "You know, some people like to use their brains on occasion, Falco."

Falco, just grinned, "Mine was a walking stereotype. He named his ship the magician. That's like, like…"

"Like if Slip named his the wart machine?" Krystal offered.

"More like if he named it the hideous unlovable monster." Falco said snidely.

Slippy balled up his fist and slammed it into Falco's kidney. Falco fell to the ground with a scream of agony, Slippy stood over him, "Just… just, just fuck you Falco." Tears were welling up in Slippy's eyes his hands still balled into fists. He quickly turned on his heel and ran off.

Falco withered in pain on the deck, "Arrrgh, what the fuck, that, fuck, fuck. I'm gonna kill him."

"Falco, you deserved that." Fox said coldly.

Falco wasn't withering quite as much but he was still on the ground "How the hell do I deserve a sock in the kidney for a harmless joke huh.?"

"Uh, think about what you said, now think about what's happened to him recently." Krystal offered.

"What the hell do you mean, it was a joke." Falco countered. He got on his knees and started to stand back up.

"Amanda broke off the engagement you moron, and you call him hideous and unlovable." Krystal said.

"I wasn't talking about him I was talking about his… Okay, yeah so maybe I did deserve that a little. Still, it hurts like shit." Falco started to limp off, but turned around. "Fox, I'll see your sweet ass in bed tonight." Falco said, grinning again, as he limped off.

Krystal became flustered "Gawd, he's so…"

"Relax, he just does that to get a rise out of you." Fox said.

"It's a rise out of you, he wants."

"He's not gay; he's just got an odd sense of humor."

"You give him a chance he'll be all over you Fox."

"He's not gay; I'd know I've been his best friend for years."

"And I'm a telepath, and I'm saying it's more than just jokes."

"You can't read his mind."

"I can sure feel his thoughts though."

Fox smiled coyly at Krystal "Never mind him, the only one I want all over me is you." They both smiled at each other and looked around the now empty hangar deck. ROB powered down.

"So, what'd ya'll think." Calvin asked as his team was crowded in the lift.

"I seriously thought they were the janitorial staff at first." Crass said laughing.

"Haha, no shit." Calvin said, "What was up with those uniforms, I was shocked when Peppy introduced them as Star Fox, I thought he was gonna tell 'em to empty the trash cans and get off the deck." The four laughed.

"Falco and Fox were fucking sexy though, hideous grey suit or not." Robert said.

Crass laughed "Good luck with that one Lucky."

"I don't know I get a feeling about Falco." Robert said almost dreamily.

"Lucky, you say that about most guys." The four laughed in unison again.

"I know, I know, but hey one day I'm bound to be right." Robert said hopefully.

"What'd ya think of Slippy, Elsie?" Calvin asked.

"Impressed, he was actually well versed in photonic inverter field propulsion. I could have talked to him for hours about that." Elsie said cheerfully.

Crass spoke up cautiously "Did, did anyone else notice you could clearly see Krystal's, um you know, through her pants?"

"YES!" The other's chimed in unison.

"That was so awkward, it was all I could do not to stare while she was talking to me. I felt so embarrassed." Crass shifted, obviously uncomfortable even mentioning it.

Calvin laughed and grinned wide "It's okay big guy, we were all embarrassed for her."


	3. Chapter 3

_I've learned something about suddenly adding four new characters, it tends to quadruple the amount of writing you have to do as well. At almost over twice the size of the other two chapter combined I seriously considered breaking this one into two, but ultimately decided, content wise, it was best kept as one. That said I hope everyone enjoys and doesn't mind the length._

Fox banked his Arwing hard to right, his greens eyes locked on the evasive target. The Arwing before him pitched and rolled staying just out of his targeting lock. Fox squeezed the firing trigger just as his targeting HUD blipped and turned green, but the combatant fighter just as quickly bounced out of his target range, only a few green bolts grazed seemingly harmlessly off its shields.

Falco's crackled over his com, "Hey Fox, what do you say we put these kids to bed? I'm dying for a drink or ten at O'Malley's."

Fox squeezed the trigger again sending another flurry of green energy bolts at his adversary, this time he failed to even score a glancing hit. "I roger that." Fox said, his voice clearly agitated.

"Now now, that green kid isn't giving you any trouble is he Fox?" Falco mocked.

"Oh, no no I'm just having a little fun with him." The tension in Fox's voice suggested otherwise.

"You know its going to be a sad day when the great Fox McClou…SHIT!" Falco's com went silent.

Fox glanced at his HUD, Falco's ship was still flying strong, he'd just taken a hit. _'At least I'm not the only one having trouble with these guys. Still, I can't have some kid fresh out of the academy leading me around like some leashed pet.'_ Fox let off another spray of fire, scoring a few insignificant hits. He afforded himself another look at his teammates' status; Krystal wasn't fairing any better than himself or Falco, just trading potshots with her counterpart. Fox's eyes shifted to Slippy's data, he wasn't faring well, his shields were almost depleted and his ship had sustained some damages. A flare from his target's engines jerked Fox's full attention back to his own fight. The combatant ship accelerated forward in a burst and suddenly pulled up into a tight half loop. Warning lights and sounds filled his cockpit as the combatant ship was now headed straight towards him, its lasers flaring. Fox ignored warnings and instinctively clamped down on his own trigger while sending his ship into a roll. His ship screamed with warnings as several hits registered against his shields and the combatant ship continued jetting straight towards him. Fox yanked on his flight stick, hard, moments before colliding with the other ship, he noticed the combatant had pulled off his collision trajectory as well. At the same time Fox braked hard and sent his Arwing into tight U-turn, he grimaced as the inertial forces pressed at his body and shuddered his craft. _'If he thinks he can pull that shit and not get some pay back he's dead wrong. Dead.'_ Fox hit his thrusters and caught sight of the combatant ship, but it had already resumed its evasive flight.

Slippy's voice broke over the com, "Fox, I'm in trouble!"

"Alpha niner." Fox responded tersely.

"Roger." Slippy replied

Fox spat a few useless shot's at his target while he waited, suddenly Slippy's ship passed through Fox's targets and he squeezed his trigger, green energy bolts lanced out and slammed into the side of the Arwing closely pursuing Slippy.

Fox's HUD relayed he'd scored major damage just as Slippy's voice came over the com, "Thanks Fox I can handle it from here."

Fox didn't even bother to answer, he knew his counterpart was coming in for the kill and he only had seconds to react. Fox, cut his thrust and rolled his ship to face the opposite direction while the inertia kept him on his original trajectory. He didn't even need to wait for his targeting HUD to turn green he knew where the combatant ship would be and sent bolts of energy out to meet it. Bolt after bolt scored a hit until finally his HUD indicated the target had been destroyed. Fox breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at his tactical display as he throttled up his thrust again. Slippy was finishing off his target, after Fox had hit it the ship wasn't much more than a sitting duck.

"Fox, I'm going to assist Krystal after I finish up here." Slippy's voice said.

"Roger that." Krystal still hadn't made much progress against her target and Falco had only succeeded in draining the shields of his.

"Hey there hot shot, need some help with your mark?" Fox's voice mocked.

Falco grimaced, "What, you mean from some halfwit fox that almost got his hot little sugar-tailed butt blown out of his Arwing? No thanks, I think I'll be better off without it."

"That green kid looks like he's giving you some trouble." Fox said smugly.

"I'm just having a littler fun." Falco replied, a smile on his beak. Falco's target blinked out of his sight again. "Dammit." Falco cursed. He glanced at his tactical HUD to see a blip where his mark should be and fired a few shots in that direction. He saw a reflection of the energy bolts shimmer off and object and quickly adjusted his targets to aim at the object and fired, a few bolts registered hits, but most shot harmlessly off into the star filled blackness of space. Still he tracked the object as it evaded his attack, sharp eyes picking out the slightest shimmer of light or distorted shape of the starry field before him. "Fucking little prick." Falco yelled to nobody but himself. Whatever his target's ship was made of it was damned hard to see, and his sensors seemed to have trouble picking it up as well. Suddenly the overwhelmingly bright glow of a sun came into view; the glass in Falco's cockpit adjusted its opacity. His mark disappeared again in a bright flash "Fuck, fuck, the little cotton tailed bastard is doing it again. Who's fucking bright idea was it to put a sun in this damned sim anyways?" Falco shouted, again to nobody but himself. _'Alright, you've played this trick one too many times you little trick.'_ Falco adjusted his aim and was rewarded with his targeting HUD turning green, he depressed his trigger and muttered, "See told you it wouldn't work again."

Fox stepped out of his simulator and saw Peppy smiling, he looked to his left and saw Falco, Krystal and Slippy stepping out of their Arwing simulators and to his right Calvin, Robert, Crass and Elsie emerged from their simulators.

"Well done, everyone. That's exactly what I expected from everyone." Peppy said beaming. "If we have a few more sessions like I think you'll be giving Star Fox a run for its money. Captain Cheshire, your team did a damned commendable job.

The Captain and his team saluted the General upon his praise. "We're honored by your kind words sir, but ah must disagree." Calvin said.

Peppy raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

"Ya see, in a couple more sessions we won't be given 'em a run for the money, we'll be wipin the floor with 'em." The stripped tabby said, a lopsided grin plastered on his face. Everyone laughed at Calvin's brazen claim, but his hint of seriousness didn't go ignored by Fox.

"I don't think I saw anything from you that wasn't out of some academy flight maneuvering manual." Fox proclaimed as a challenge.

"Hmm, true." Calvin rubbed his muzzle with his left hand casually, "But… ah did see some very interestin stuff from you." He centered a mischievous grin on Fox.

Fox was annoyed but wasn't going to show it to the feline "Well if you've got anything better than what I saw maybe, next time, you should use it instead of letting me scrap you and your wing-mate within a few seconds of each other."

Peppy was clearly pleased to see the seeds of rivalry forming "Well now, I suppose we will just have to see next time now won't we."

"I reckon we will." Captain Cheshire said, his teeth glinting.

"You're all dismissed till the next session, get some R&R," Peppy said, waving a hand at them. A collective sigh of relief escaped from everyone.

Fox lightly punched Falco in the arm, "Hey, you still up for O'Malley's?"

"Hell yeah, forget ten, I'm feeling more like I'm going to need twenty today," Falco said enthusiastically.

"I hear you buddy, oh, and I seem to remember making a little bet, where whoever got the first kill got all his drinks paid for." Fox said slyly slinging his arm over Falco's shoulder.

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that?" Falco said.

Fox tightened his grip on the avian and pulled him closer in a friendly manner, "Oh come on don't tell me you're going to go back our that bet?"

"If you keep holding me like that I'll buy you whatever you want," said Falco seductively.

Fox pulled his arm from around Falco, "Just the beer will do."

"Aww, you're no fun." Falco joked.

Krystal piped in "Hey I got my kill before you as well. Guess you'll be picking up my tab as well."

"What you aren't going to give everyone in the bar lap dance's for drinks like you usually do," Falco quipped.

"Gawd!" Krystal exclaimed.

Just across the room from Star Fox, Captain Cheshire and his team conversed. Calvin ran one of his fingers over a patch on his flight suit; it read 'Space Guardian'. "Hmm, I'm still not to up on this name."

Lieutenant Tours looked over at the tabby, one of his long ears situated on Calvin the other oriented towards Star Fox. "Relax, remember what General Peppy said, it's not the name it's the people, or something like that," Robert said oddly gleeful.

"Lucky, what're you so happy bout?" Calvin asked.

"Nothing, hey we should go out and get some drinks!"

Elsie chimed in, "A cold beer sounds pretty good right now, but where? I don't know of anyplace in this part of Corneria."

"Oh, I heard O'Malley's." Robert said.

Calvin laughed and smiled. "You even know where it is?"

"Well, no…, but I'm sure we can find out," Lucky said hopefully.

"Well gee maybe you can go over and ask Falco how to get there, or heck we could just follow them." The otter said sarcastically as she tugged at her blond hair pulling out the knots produced by her flight helmet.

"Oh? They going too? Have you heard something?"

Crass spoke up, "No, but it's obvious you have." Crass playfully flicked at Lucky's ear which was still cocked towards the Star Fox team.

"Whaaaattt?" Lucky said innocently.

"What do you mean what? I don't think we should follow them uninvited to some bar. We may have been beat today, but we've still got some pride." Crass tried to explain to Lucky. Robert just looked up at the big monitor lizard trying to look as hurt and sadden as possible. "Oh come on. Don't give me that look. Calvin help me out here."

"Lucky, Crass is right, we can't be runnin off after them like some infatuated little love bunny," Calvin teased.

Robert blushed, "You know if you two weren't so hot yourselves I wouldn't be putting up with is." The rest of the Space Guardians laughed

Lucky's ear perked up and a few seconds later Fox shouted to the group, "Hey we're going down to a bar called O'Malley's after we get cleaned up. Why don't you guys meet us there?"

Calvin called back, "We were just thinkin a drink would be good about now. We'd be glad to. Meet ya'll there." Lieutenant Tours looked as though he was going to float off the floor. "Well now, that certainly made your day." Calvin remarked.

"I don't know why you bother, he's not likely to be gay," Crass said to Lucky.

"I've got a feeling about him…for real this time," Lucky said

"Well you aren't going to feel anything unless we get going," Calvin said tousling the hair on the white rabbit's head.

"You're just jealous I'm not crushing over you? Don't worry you're still my favorite." Lucky said jokingly.

Calvin laughed. "You caught me."

Crass feigned hurt "I thought I was your favorite."

Lucky put a finger to his lips "Sssh, not in front of Calvin." The group laughed.

Fox wrapped his arm around Krystal's waist as they walked out of the simulator room, "There I invited them, you happy?"

"Oh come on, you might actually have fun." Krystal giggled.

Falco wrapped his arm around Fox's waist, "Yeah silly boots you might have fun. TeeHee."

"Gawd!"

The four Space Guardians walked into O'Malley's, Elsie looked around evaluating the place, "You know, this place isn't half bad, floors and tables relatively clean, good ventilation, not so loud you can't hear yourself think. Certainly a step up from the dive we used to frequent."

"Yeah, maybe you won't have to put a punch of napkins on your seat before you actually sit down this time," Lucky mocked.

"Oh come on I did that once," Elsie said defensively.

"You know, for someone who doesn't mind being covered in engine grease and hydraulic fluid you sure are a stickler when it comes to dirt," Lucky said, clearly just aiming to tease Elsie.

The otter crossed her arms, "First of all, engine grease and hydraulic fluid are sterile, and secondly if it had been just a little dirt instead of the remnants of cleaned up vomit I wouldn't have minded so much."

"There they are," Crass pointed across the room to a large circular booth where Falco and Slippy were seated. Slippy had spotted them as well and was fervently flagging them over.

"Shouldn't keep 'em waitin I suppose." Calvin motioned everyone towards the booth. The four arrived at the booth, Robert quickly slid in next to Falco and Elsie casually slid in next to Slippy. "Where's the rest of ya'll?" Calvin queried as he sat next to Elsie, Crass sitting next to him.

"Fox and Krystal haven't arrived yet," Slippy offered.

"Yeah, it takes Krystal awhile to achieve her maximum slut level," Quipped Falco. The four new comers laughed nervously, Slippy didn't even bother to react.

Slippy spoke up, "That was one hell of a simulation today, you guys did great." The four murmured their appreciation of the praise. "Elsie, you're a great pilot, you would have had me if it hadn't been for Fox." Slippy chirped.

Elsie, laughed, "Yeah you got lucky Fox was there."

"I thought he was Lucky," Falco said motioning a thumb towards the rabbit next to him.

Robert laughed lightly and Slippy ignored Falco's attempted joke, "It wasn't luck," Slippy said. "See you're like me, your ship is equipped with the best sensor equipment, your job is to stay alive and be able to provide valuable information to your teammates. If you're too caught up in a dogfight or worse been shot down, your team has lost a valuable edge against the enemy. Ability to dogfight isn't what makes you valuable, your ability to provide your team with superior tactical information is. So you have to stay alive, and rely on you're team to help you out with difficult targets," Slippy explained.

"Oh so you do that on purpose? And here I thought you were just an incompetent pilot," Falco cracked. Slippy ignored it.

"That actually makes sense," commented Calvin.

"Oh great, you're telling them all our secrets, way to go Slip," Falco joked.

"You know, we're supposed to be teaching them, not competing with them," Slippy said flatly.

Falco nudged the toad with his elbow good naturedly "I'm kidding, lighten up, have another beer." Falco motioned to a vulpine behind the bar who in turn pointed a waitress towards their table.

The short skirted and large-chested canine waitress walked up to their table, "What will you have guys?"

"Well that depends now, what's on tap darling?" Calvin asked, smiling as big as ever.

The waitress giggled. "Alright handsome, we've got Blue Hills, Shabby's Lager, Olde Fortuna, and Olde Fortuna lite."

"Oh, Shabby's for me," Calvin said enthusiastically.

The waitress winked at the grinning tabby "Good choice, one of my favorite. And for you big guy?" the waitress said looking at Crass.

"Shabby's sounds good to me," Crass said.

"I'll have that too," Elsie piped in.

Calvin looked at the other two, "Ya'll just wanna share a pitcher?" The other two nodded in agreement.

"Okay great, one pitcher of Shabby's then," The waitress chirped. "Another of the same for you Slip?" The toad nodded and handed the waitress his empty glass. "What about you cutie?" the waitress asked Robert.

"Oh I don't know, what's good?" The rabbit looked up at Falco.

The avian held up a bottle labeled Red Tick Ale, "Bad name, great taste."

"Oh, sounds good, I'll have one too," Lucky beamed at Falco, almost completely ignoring the waitress.

"Okay, and another for you as well Falco sweety?" the canine asked.

"Oh I see how it is, you think you can hit on all the other guys and come to me with , Falco sweety huh?" Falco teased the waitress.

"I was only saving the best for last sugar," the waitress said with a wink and a giggle.

Falco laughed, "Oh I can't stay mad at those big boobies." The waitress giggled and left to fill their order.

Elsie stared at Falco. "And I thought they were bad," she said referring to Calvin and Crass.

"Oh so you're one of those types of girls, don't worry hot lips, Cassie knows I'm just playing with her." Falco grinned mischievously.

"Hot lips?" Elsie repeated menacingly. Calvin, Crass and Lucky had a look of alarm plastered on their faces.

Slippy spoke up, "Just ignore him, the only thing stupider than he is, is what comes out of his mouth."

"Oh way to back up your team," Falco said feigning betrayal. Noticing the otter still carried a menacing look, "Really though, I'm just joking, I'm never serious about the stuff I say." Falco added, "Except about Krystal being a slut." Falco pointed towards the door where Fox and Krystal had just walked in. The blue vixen was wearing an overly short black leather mini skirt that barely covered her when she was standing up, gold colored strapped high heels, and a golden colored tube top that barely, and only, covered her breasts. The couple walked over to the bar and talked to the fox tending it.

Elsie glanced back at Falco and quipped, "Okay I'll give you that one." Everyone at the table broke out laughing. Fox and Krystal had finished ordering at the bar and walked over to the booth.

"Glad to see everyone getting along," Krystal commented.

"Wow, you look hot tonight!" Falco said.

"Why thank you Falco!" Krystal replied.

Falco grinned. "I was talking about Fox."

Krystal shot back, "And I see you're as gay as normal." Elsie, Crass and Calvin shifted their eyes to Lucky who fidgeted and swallowed nervously. Fox started to slide in next to Lucky, but Krystal grabbed him and pointed to a small space next to Crass. "I want to sit here." She said.

"But there's no room there," Fox countered.

"I don't want to face that way," Krystal said referring to the other seat.

"That maybe, but there's still no room," Fox countered again.

The vixen sat down, giving everyone in the bar a brief unfettered view up her skirt, and pushed into the side of Crass. "I'm sure everyone will scoot down for us." Crass looked uncomfortably at everyone else pleading with his eyes. Everyone complied with the blue fox's whims and shifted down the C shaped booth. Krystal shifted as well again pressing against the monitor lizard. "There we go honey, see plenty of room," Krystal said.

Fox sighed, "Okay okay." And sat down.

Crass shifted uncomfortably with the vixen pressing so close. He pushed into Calvin who gave him a knowing grin and tried to make a little more room for the big lizard.

"Oh Fox honey, here let me give you some more room." Krystal said.

"I'm fine." Fox replied.

The blue vixen pressed against Crass again, "There now you have enough room." Fox didn't bother to move. Crass resigned himself to his fate and uncomfortably watched one of the sports displays.

The waitress arrived with everyone's drinks. She placed a fruity umbrella'd cocktail in front of Krystal along with a basket of chips. Krystal looked at the white rabbit, "Robert, or should I call you Lucky? Lucky can you hand me the salt shaker?" she requested. Lucky grabbed the shaker in his right fist and passed it to Krystal, when he opened his fist the shaker was gone. Krystal stared at his empty hand perplexed, "Where'd it go?" she asked confused. Lucky flamboyantly produced the shaker in his left hand, a move that showered Falco with salt. Krystal clapped excitedly, "Oh you do magic." The rest of Star Fox looked mildly amused.

"I think you need to work on your act, or was salting me part of it?" Falco joked.

Lucky noticing his mishap quickly set to brushing the salt off Falco. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine it's fine. You know normally I only let Fox feel me up like this," Falco said.

Lucky's heart skipped a beat as he froze suddenly aware of what he was doing. "Oh, oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" he blushed.

Falco just laughed. "Hey, it's okay, everyone likes to get felt up every once in awhile."

Robert who had stopped brushing the slat off Falco nervously joked, "Oh, what can I say, I just can't keep my hands off a good looking guy." Everyone laughed and took a sip of their drinks.

Falco casually said, "You're like a walking stereotype. Isn't that something your people hate?"

Lucky felt a knot in his throat and managed to squeak out, "W-what?"

"You know the whole magic thing, any rabbit I've ever meet has always hated when it was assumed they knew a trick or two," Falco explained.

The tension instantly broke off Lucky "Oh, yeah." He laughed. "Yeah, well normally yes, but my parents really did run a magic show. I used to help out, and naturally picked up on the trade."

"That explains your smoke and mirrors style of fighting," Falco commented.

"Yeah, I find misdirection an essential skill in dog fighting and magic," Lucky explained.

Cassie the waitress came by with another pitcher, "Wow you guys are fast."

"We've barely had any," Elsie said referring to herself and Crass. "He, however has been sucking it down." She jerked a thumb towards Calvin who was wearing a big grin.

"What can ah I say, I love my beer," he smirked.

"Oh think you can drink like the big kids?" Fox said.

"Fox stop it," Krystal said.

Calvin Laughed. "Well I've been known to put a few away."

Fox snapped his fingers and whistled at the waitress who had just started to walk away. "Cassie, forget my beer bring me bring me a bottle of Wild Cornerian and two glasses."

"Fox no!" Krystal said tersely.

Calvin grinned, "Oh really that's not necessary."

"What you can't handle a little whiskey?" Fox said chidingly.

"Oh it ain't that, I love me some whiskey too, I just don't wanna run up your bill." Calvin explained.

"Oh it's fine, Falco's paying for my drinks thanks to a little bet we had going," Fox said, determined to not let Calvin shy away from his challenge.

"Well then, if that's the case thing bring it on." Calvin's grin seemed to grow.

"Fox, Gawd!" Krystal exclaimed.

"Okay, Wild Cornerian it is," the canine chirped and walked off.

Dismayed Falco looked in his wallet, "I guess if Fox is going to run up my bill, I had better make this my last," he said referring to his half empty bottle.

Lucky smiled shyly and joked, "Crass, Calvin I seem to remember us having a little bet of our own and seeing as I was the last one to get shot down, the two of you owe me something."

Calvin winked at the rabbit, "Later tonight buddy."

"I don't remember any such bet being made," Crass said while laughing.

"Oh come on, you've never complained about a little lucky love before," the rabbit joked.

"Hard to complain when you've a gag in yer mouth," Calvin quipped, bringing roaring laughter to the table.

"Maybe that's why Fox has never complained about me before," Falco said bringing another round of laughter from the table.

Krystal whispered in Fox's ear, "Gawd, Lucky is as gay as Falco." Lucky's ear twitched and his heart skipped another beat.

"You see Krystal, that's why Fox likes me better, you whisper sweet nothings in his ear, but I give the sweet loving," Falco said derisively.

"You get rid of that rash yet Falco?" the vixen mocked back.

"If I ever got something it's cause you rub that exposed cunt of yours on everything I touch," Falco replied not missing a beat.

"Gawd! You're sick," Krystal replied

"Okay here are your drinks," Cassie the waitress said, setting a full bottle of whiskey and two glasses in front of Fox and walking off.

Fox quickly unscrewed the cap and poured two glasses, shoving one in front of Calvin.

"You're really going to do this aren't you?" Krystal asked Fox. "It's a good thing you're hotter than you are smart." The vixen pressed her muzzle against Fox's, and the two kissed passionately. Everyone else shifted uncomfortably, expect Crass who was already uncomfortable. After a minute the vixen pulled away, and wiped her lips gingerly. "There, had to get in a good one before you got too drunk to give anything but sloppy ones," Krystal said.

"Hey, I want one of those too," Falco said leaning across the table, suddenly stopping half way. "On second thought I like 'em drunk and sloppy, so I'll wait."

"So Calv, you want a good luck kiss too?" Lucky said with a wink.

"Oh I would but I'm over here and you're all the way over there," Calvin replied.

"Fate does seem to have torn us apart again," Lucky laughed.

Calvin shifted his gaze to the otter next to him. "Elsie, you on the other hand…"

"Don't even finish the sentence flyboy," she retorted with a smile.

"Don't even ask flyboy," Crass commented, still watching the slam ball game on one of the bars many hanging displays.

Calvin chuckled, "Well I'm just gonna have to get through this one on mah own tenacity." He licked his hand and quickly smoothed the hair on his head with it, then in one motion picked up the glasses drained it of its contents and slammed it down on the table. Fox quickly followed suit and refilled both glasses, both downing the smoky brown liquid.

An hour and several glasses later Calvin drained the last of the bottles contents into his glass and slowly sipped on it. He clinked the empty bottle against the table. "Well ah reckon ah won that one," Calvin said with a slight slur.

"Fox was slumped over on the table, his eyes barely open. "You gots hal-low legsh or schomething?" Fox said having trouble forming his words.

Calvin grinned massively. "Ah reckon I do."

"Ah reckon, ah reckon, think yer sooo, cute with, with that asscent, sittin there smiling like shome guy wh, who smilesh." Fox closed his eyes, and Krystal rubbed the white crest of fur on his head.

"Hey Fox." Falco chirped.

"Wha?" The drunken vulpine responded.

"About that drunken kiss…" Falco snickered.

"Ah..ffuck, yoo," Fox managed to reply.

"See even dead wasted he doesn't want you Falco," Krystal said with a sting in her voice.

"Fox always has been a sucker for the whores when he's drunk, I guess that's why he likes you," Falco retorted.

"Gawd, Fox you hear that?" Krystal demanded. Fox said nothing nor made any move to even indicate he was aware of what was going on. Krystal sighed, "I wish he weren't so cute when he's drunk." She went on playing with the crest of fur on his head.

"Calvin, I've got to admit, I've never seen anyone hold their liquor like that. You don't even seem that drunk. You have some kind of trick or something?' Falco asked.

"Nah, oh ah feel it, believe me. Gonna be hell ta pay tomorra. I was just born an raised in a southern port town of Titania. Whiskey, an drinkin in general's a national past time there. Ya learn ta handle it," Calvin replied.

"Ccheaatin bashtard," Fox mumbled. Everyone laughed.

Krystal stopped playing with the fur on Fox's head and turned to look up at Crass. "You must really like slam ball, you've had your eyes glued to that screen since I got here."

"Um yeah," Crass said.

"I bet you could play, you're so big and strong." Krystal poked at one of Crass's muscular arms.

"He did play fer a season," Cavlin offered. Crass shot him a look like daggers.

"Ooo, why'd you stop, I bet you were great?" the blue fox asked.

"Oh, I uh wanted to focus on my flying." Crass shifted, obviously uncomfortable with the vixen's attention on him.

"That's a shame, I bet you could have gone pro. I mean your arms are bigger than most of the pro players." Krystal pawed at one of the lizard's arms. "You're muscles are so tense, want me to massage them for you? I'm great at it."

"Uh…" was all the escaped from Crass.

"You know, not everyone wants your slutty paws all over them," Falco said.

"And nobody wants you touching them at all," Krystal replied.

"What are you talking about I touch Fox all the time," Falco said.

"He only puts up with you because you've known him so long," Krystal said spitefully.

Falco smiled at her. "You're just jealous he likes me more than you."

"Pahlease, as if. Maybe if you ever stopped your pathetic little act someone might actually like you," Krystal said, venom rising in her voice. At this point everyone but Fox, who was still slumped on the table, eyes closed, was watching the exchange.

"Hah," Falco retorted. "You accusing me of grabbing for attention? I think the only person in this bar who hasn't had at least one peek at your vagina is that blind ferret that's normally in the corner, and by gods you've probably given him a feel just so he knows it's there. I may joke, but at least I don't look like I work in the red-light district."

"You'd know exactly what that looks like wouldn't you? Not everything is about sex you know. He looked tense and I was just offering to help you little pervert." Krystal set about working her hands into the muscular reptile's back.

Falco looked over Lucky. "Oh, gee you look tense, teehee, here let me rub myself all over you." Falco started randomly rubbing his hands over Lucky's body, trying his best to mock the blue vixen.

Rapture exploded through Lucky's body as the blue Avian's feathered hands rubbed against him. He closed his eyes, bliss flowing through him and snuggled into Falco's side.

Falco stopped abruptly. "Whoa, whoa!" He pushed the rabbit off. "What are you gay? I don't swing like that."

Lucky's bliss had instantly turned to fear and embarrassment as ice crystals seemingly slowed through is veins. "I, I…' he stammered.

"You too horny to see what a joke is? This bird ain't no faggot." Falco thrust a finger at his chest.

"I'm…I'm…" Lucky choked.

Falco continued, "Your friends might not mind you getting your cheap thrills rubbing on them but…"

"Falco shut the hell up." Krystal screamed. The other bar patrons turned to look at their table. Everyone at the table was silent for a moment. When everyone else stopped looking Krystal said quietly to Falco, "Maybe if you didn't act like such a raging homo yourself he wouldn't have made the mistake."

"Oh come on, everyone knows I'm just joking," Falco said flippantly.

"I'm…" The words barely slipping from Lucky's mouth.

Slippy spoke up this time, "Falco he hasn't known you as long as we have. It's easy to misinterpret your actions."

"I'm sorry." Lucky finally managed to get out.

"Well, he knows now. This bird is off limits to the guys," Falco said not hearing Lucky's apology.

"I shouldn't have I mean, assumed, I just, I'm sorry." The rabbit stammered.

Acknowledging the rabbit this time, "Whatever, you know now, it's cool."

The table was silent till the waitress came to check on them. "Anything I can get anyone?" her cheerfulness in stark contrast to the gloom that had set over the table.

"I guess I'll have another Cool Breeze Fru-Fru," Krystal said to the waitress.

"And my friend here will have one of those Fru-Fru fruity drinks as well," Falco said pointing to Lucky.

Lucky forced a nervous laugh. "No, no I'm fine," he said to the waitress.

"Alrighty," she chirped and walked off.

Falco got a grin on his face and turned to Lucky. "So how many times you sucked your buddies off there?"

Lucky forced another laugh. "I haven't."

"Oh come on, no need to be coy now," Flaco said.

"Falco, stop being a jerk," Krystal said.

"What I'm just kidding around. Man the serious sure got up everyone's ass real quick," Falco commented.

Calvin spoke up, "Ah asked him once, I'd'ave done anything for or with him, been anything, but he turned me down. I'm thinking you just missed out on about the best thing."

"I'll bet," Falco said flatly.

Lucky laughed weakly, though this time not forced. "Yeah, he really begged too." It didn't help much to fix what had happened, but Robert appreciated his friend's blatant lie in attempt, however sloppy, to hand him back some of his dignity.

Everyone sat at the table silently again, until Crass turned to Krystal. "Um, if you'll excuse me I need to get out."

"I gotta take a piss too," Falco proclaimed. Lucky stiffly stood up, so as to let Falco out. Falco helped Krystal and Crass move Fox as Elsie and Calvin also exited the booth and headed towards the restrooms. Crass and Falco flopped the motionless fox back into the booth next to Krystal and left as well.

Lucky nervously stirred his finger through some water on the table. "Look," Krystal spoke up. "Don't let that jackass bother you," she said to Lucky. "I happen to think he's gay as well. I think most people who know him do, or at least suspect."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have assumed," Lucky said.

"Lucky, it's not your fault. He's gay, and he just doesn't want to admit it, and I'm so sorry he took it out on you," The blue vixen said.

"He's not gay," Fox murmured, still slumped on the table.

"Why do you always say that? He always calls me a whore, I never hear you defending me." Her words biting at Fox.

"I, know yer not…" Fox mumbled again.

"Oh just go back to sleep," Krystal said with a sigh.

Slippy spoke now, "Look just ignore what Falco says. He doesn't know how to handle tense situations or feelings. He just makes sarcastic joke or tries to demean other people to relieve the tension he feels. He's not that bad of a guy, he just doesn't know how to express himself properly most of the time."

"Thanks guys, I won't let him get to me anymore. It's just hard to be cheery after something like that," Lucky said, truly thankful for their kind words.

"Don't worry, nobody expects you to be. He's an ass sometimes; you just have to have thick skin around him," Krystal said.

Falco walked out of the bathroom, and dried his still slightly wet hands on his pants. He briefly looked around the little room that divided the two restrooms from the bar. His eye's snapped to the women's restroom as the door opened, Elsie popped out and locked her eyes on Falco, making a beeline for him. She grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him between two pay phones. Falco started to open his mouth, but Elsie thudded him against the wall again and spoke, "Don't say a fucking word. If I ever see you treat one of friends like you did Robert I'll make you pay you little shit."

The otter's strength and demeanor had surprised Falco, almost too much to respond. "Look, listen, I wasn't..." Falco started.

"No! You listen!" Elsie sneered. "I just watched you kick my friend's dignity up and this bar tonight. You're lucky I don't rip your little dick off and shove it down your throat."

Just then Crass walked out of the men's restroom and quickly assessed the situation. He grabbed Elsie and gently pulled her away from Falco, who immediately smoothed the area of shirt she had been gripping. "Elsie, Elsie," the lizard said smoothly and quietly. "Come on relax, I know you're looking out for Lucky, but he's a pretty tough guy, he can handle it." The otter looked up at Crass and seemed to calm down a bit. Rather than saying anything she just turned and exited into the bar from the little room.

"Holy crap!" Falco exclaimed. "She must be riding the red tide hard today." Crass shot Falco a deadly glare. For whatever fight the otter could have put up, there was no doubt in Falco's mind the big lizard could beat the ever living crap out of him without even breaking a sweat. Crass turned from Falco and exited the room as well. Falco let out a sigh as the men's door opened again. Falco looked up to see Calvin emerge this time, dusting his hands against each other. "I'm a huge fucking asshole aren't I?" he asked the cat.

"Oh yeah, without a doubt," Calvin replied.

"I don't mean to be. I'm not even upset over the whole thing. I just say things and they come out wrong," Falco tried to explain.

"Oh, okay. I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to though," Calvin said. He then left the room and went back to the booth, Falco following. Crass and Elsie had already settled back in.

Lucky started to get up to let the two in, "Don't bother, just slide in." Falco said. Lucky obliged by sliding down, Falco slid in next to him and Calvin took the end seat. "Hey, look, I'm sorry if I acted an ass to you," Falco said to Lucky. "I've got nothing against you: I understand how you could have made the mistake. Really it's as much my fault as it is yours. You're a pretty cool dude, so sorry I acted such an ass." Falco ended it affectionately tousling the hair on Lucky's head.

"Oh." The rabbit laughed nervously. "No real harm done," he said, his voice still shaky.

"Well shit!" Krystal exclaimed. "I can't believe it, Falco just apologized. I bet good money I'd never see him do that, to anyone ever." Krystal nudged Fox, "Hey Fox, guess what, I owe you fifty." Fox murmured something but it couldn't be heard over the laughter.

Twenty minutes later a light mood had returned to the evening. Everyone was joking and laughing again, even Lucky was enjoying himself. Fox murmured from his place on the table, "Hey." Everyone failed to hear him. "Hey." He said almost yelling. Everyone looked at him.

"What is it sweety?" Krystal asked.

"I'm tired I want to go," he said.

"I'm having a good time, and I've still got a full drink," the blue fox replied.

Fox grabbed a full mug of beer and quickly downed it. "There," he said.

"That wasn't mine Fox."

Fox grabbed Krystal's drink this time and downed it quickly. "There…again."

"I'm not going, I'm not tired and I'm having fun," the vixen replied perturbed. "You can stumble home on your own if you want to go that bad."

"Come on. I'm tiiirreeed," Fox whined.

"Actually, Krystal, I'll take him. I'm a little tired myself," Falco said.

"Thanks, Falco, you can be a sweety sometimes," Krystal said genuinely.

Falco grinned as he started to get up. "I know, but you're still a slut." Krystal stuck up her middle finger and brandished it at Falco.

"I have got to go settle my bill, don't let him drink anything else for gods' sake," Falco said referring to Fox. Falco walked up to the bar and talked to the vulpine tending it. When he got back he helped his friend to his feet and went outside to a waiting cab, where he wrestled the still very inebriated Fox into.

"Hey, I knew you'd give in," Fox murmured.

"Given in to what Fox," Falco said flatly.

"Going home," Fox replied

"Yeah, whatever," Falco replied absently.

The cab arrived at Fox and Falco's apartment complex. Falco wrestled Fox out of the cab and helped him up and into Fox's apartment. He slumped Fox down on his bed, pulled the vulpine's boots off and started to leave Fox's room.

"Hey," Fox called.

"What?"

"Come here."

"What is it Fox?" Falco said exasperatedly, not moving.

"Come'ere?"

Falco walked over to Fox who was lying on the bed. "Yes?"

Fox grabbed Falco's ass and squeezed in it. "You know I love that hot blue ass of yours." Fox's hand now rubbed Falco's rear.

Falco froze, all his nerves seemed to fire at once and his heart pounded. He could feel every vessel, every vein in his body throb in unison.

Fox sat up some, slung arm over Falco's shoulder pulling him forward and mashed his muzzle against Falco's beak, his tongue sliding along it probing until Falco opened his mouth, at which point Fox's tongue slid in and tangled with Falco's.

Every essence of Falco's being seemed to exploded in ecstasy. He grabbed Fox and lowered him onto the bed, still kissing him passionately. Fox tugged at his shirt and he quickly pulled it off, then Fox tugged at his own shirt, Falco pulled that off as well. His hands ran through Fox's soft fur, occasionally Fox broke away from their kiss and ran his tongue and mouth over Falco's face. Falco relished in it, his loins pushing hard against his pants.

"Come on, give me some sugar," Fox said. His hands drifted down as he started unbuttoning his own pants. "My little blue vixen needs to give his daddy some love." Fox was still struggling to undo his pants in his drunken state.

_'What'd he say?'_ Falco suddenly stopped. _'My little blue vixen?'_

"Come on Krystal, you know what I like," Fox slurred

"Fuck!" Exclaimed Falco.

"Yeah, that's it fuck me!"

Falco stood and quickly grabbed his shirt. Hastily put it on and walked away from the bed. He stared at it and Fox for a moment, his mind racing.

"Come on baby, what's wrong?" Fox murmured

Falco hesitated a moment. "I…I've got a headache."

"Aw, come on" the vulpine's words drifted off. He had settled into his pillow and already fallen asleep.

"Fuck." Falco said quietly. He walked out of and closed Fox's door. "Fuck fuck fuck." He said louder. He walked towards the door and stood for a moment. "Falco, you're a fucking fag. Fucking stupid fag. Fuck, fuck, shit, shit," he said to himself banging himself on his forehead with a closed fist. "I'm a damn fag. What's wrong with me? Gods dammit, why the hell do I want him so badly?" He kicked at Fox's couch, pain stabbed up from his foot, but he barely noticed. Falco opened the door and walked out of Fox's apartment, down a few doors and into his own. He went straight into his bedroom stripped off his clothes and laid on his bed. "Shit," he whispered. He could still smell the Fox's saliva on him, still taste it. His blood raged in turmoil. "Shit."

Fox awoke to the sound of someone rummaging. He looked towards the dresser and saw Krystal pulling clothes out of it. She looked back and noticed he was awake. "So the crown prince of drunkenness awakens," she said sarcastically.

"Hey baby," Fox replied with a smile. "What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon," she replied."

"We don't have to be anywhere do we?"

"No."

"Wanna fuck?" he asked hopefully.

"I have a headache."

"Oh come one, so do I."

"No, I said I have a headache."

"That's what you said last night."

"You were passed out dead drunk when I got back Fox. Falco took you home remember?"

"Oh."

"You must have dreamed it."

"Oh," was all Fox could say as a new revelation spun through his head.


	4. Chapter 4

_Its taken me awhile, but I eventually got chapter 4 up. Thanks to everyone who has read so far and as always reviews and critiques are more than welcome._

_-Grungy_

-----------------------------------_  
_

Fox stared at the grinning tabby across from him, his eye twitched as he pulled his lips back in a snarl. "What the fuck are you smiling about?" Fox screamed as he slammed his fists into the table.

Calvin said nothing, he just sat there perfect white teeth exposed, mocking Fox.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! You think you're better than me?" Fox shouted. "Fuck off! I'll break those fucking teeth and push them back into your fucking little shit skull." Fox grabbed a mug of beer and flung it at the feline's face. The mug shattered and the liquid contents sprayed against Calvin. The beer ran down his grin as though he were made of glass, seemingly untouched.

"Gawd!" Krystal exclaimed. "So what, he's better than you get over it."

Fox looked over, for the first time noticing the blue vixen was at the table. His eyes widened at the sight, she was bent over, her head over Crass' lap. A dumb pleasured expression was plastered across the lizard's face as Krystal's head bobbed up and down and one hand worked the reptile's immense shaft. "Krystal, why?' Fox barely managed to sputter out.

"Pahleease, I need a real cock, not that baby carrot you call your dick." The vixen replied.

Fox looked down at his own nude body, '_Why am I naked, and why is it so small? It's not really that small is it?'_

"It's only a matter of time." Calvin's voice echoed.

"What?" Fox said turning back to the stripped feline. Calvin's teeth were impossibly white and grin impossibly wide.

"I reckon, it only a matter of time." The tabby's voice echoed again.

"Just...just shut up." Fox screamed weakly. Everything around Fox seemed to go dark, as though it were fading out, except the cat's grin, which hung in the air like some celestial body.

"Only a matter of time." The voice said again smoothly. Fox could barely make out the feline's features.

"I reckon." The voice mocked. Fox looked around, it was just blackness now, everything but him and Captain Cheshire's grin hanging in empty space.

Fox squeezed his eyes shut, "Go away." He whimpered. "Leave me alone."

"Only a matter of…" the voice trailed off. "Don't worry, I still love you." Another voice said. He could feel warm breath on his ear. "You're my Foxxy woxxy." the voice said. This time two arms wrapped around his chest, and a warm body pressed against him from the back, "I love you Fox, I've always loved you." The voice cooed.

Fox opened his eyes and saw two blue feathered arms strapped around his chest, squeezing him lightly. "F…falco?" Fox whispered.

"Yes my love." Falco answered. One of the avian's hands slid down Fox's stomach and onto his minuscule genitals.

Fox inhaled sharply as shock and pleasure registered through his body.

"Don't worry, I don't care about that." Flaco said as his hand started to work across Fox's crotch.

"No!" Fox blurted as he thrashed and tried break free of the blue avian's embrace. "No!"

Fox bolted upright, his eyes springing open. He took a few moments to register where he was. He looked around his room, still trying to reassure himself he was no longer dreaming. Fox let out a sigh, threw his sheets off and swung his off the bed so he was sitting on its edge. He unconsciously looked down at his own crotch to make sure everything was back to normal. He forced himself to his feet, walked over to his dresser pulled out some clothes, and then slamming the draws shut again.

"Fox, you up?" Krystal's voice enquired from somewhere in the apartment.

"Yeah." Fox mumbled.

"Fox?" the vixen's voice enquired again.

"I'm up." Fox answered, this time loud enough to hear.

"You better hurry up, you've got another simulation against Calvin's gang in two hours."

"I know." Fox mumbled.

"Fox, did you hear me?" Krystal's voice shouted.

"I know!" Fox screamed back, annoyance tingeing his voice.

"Gawd, you don't have to yell." Krystal's voice called.

Fox didn't reply, _'If she wants to talk to me why the fuck can't she just come in here?'_ he pulled on his clothes and padded towards the bathroom in his bare feet.

Fox stood over the toilet, a constant stream of urine hitting the water in the bowl. Krystal called out again, "What did you want to eat?"

Fox didn't bother to answer. _'Can't she fucking hear I'm taking a piss?'_ He finished up and flushed. "You cooking?" He yelled. Fox knew she wasn't, she almost never cooked.

"Yeah, microwave breakfast starters." She answered.

Fox walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Krystal was standing in front of the refrigerator peering into the freezer. She saw Fox and pulled two frozen boxes, holding them up for him to see. One box proclaimed, "Now more egg flavor.", in big bright bold letters followed by three exclamation points. "I'll pass. Just going to have some coffee and toast." _'If I'm going to be in a sim today I don't want a second dogfight going on in my stomach.'_

Krystal shrugged and put on of the boxes back in the freezer. "You didn't piss on the seat did you?"

"It was up." Fox growled. Fox looked Krystal over, she was fully dressed in one of her flight uniforms. Her shirt was tight around the chest, squeezing her breasts together making them looking firm and perky. Fox could see the two points where her nipples poked into the fabric. Her pants were even tighter; he could see every outline of her firm curvy figure. At the crotch the material clearly outlined her feminine parts; Fox's heart beat a little faster. "Do you have anything a little looser you can wear?"

"Looser? What are you talking about?" Krystal said.

"You know, like pants and a shirt that don't cling to you like a second skin."

"Since when do you care how tight my clothes are?"

"Well, that outfit is just a little too revealing."

"Pahleease Fox, you know you like it when I dress like this, and I know you like it. Or have you really gone gay?"

Fox shifted uncomfortably momentarily, "What? No it's not that, it's just Peppy's mentioned your clothes tend to be a little too tight at times."

"What! That wrinkled old hare? He's just pissed cause he can't get it up anymore. He's just a frustrated old crusty pervert." Krystal said defensively.

"Well that may be, but he is the General."

"Whatever! I'm hot and I know." Krystal smacked her ass for emphasis. "You really want me to change into some frumpy old heifer's outfit." The vixen pressed up close to Fox.

The warmth of her body and light scent of an alluring perfume sent the blood coursing through Fox's body. "No." he replied weakly. Fox grabbed Krystal, one hand squeezing her firm ass the other on the back of her head pushing it towards his mouth.

After a few moment Krystal pulled away from his kiss. "We really don't have time for this now."

Fox looked over at a clock, "Oh we've got a few minutes we can spare."

-----------------------------------

Fox and Krystal walked into the sim hangar, everyone else was already there. Peppy noticed the two walking in and glared at Fox. "Fox good of you to join us, I was starting to think you weren't going to make it." The elder hare said, at the same time giving a disapproving glance to Krystal.

Calvin piped in "I was startin to think I wouldn't get a chance to beat ya today."

A twinge of anger shot through Fox's head but instead he smirked, "Captain Cheshire, you have a better chance of beating me if I didn't show up." Calvin only grinned in response.

Peppy smiled at the exchange between the two. "Well you've got 10 minutes before we start I suggest you make the most of it."

"That's not very long to prepare Pep." Fox replied.

"Maybe next time you'll try to get here sooner." said Peppy.

Krystal whispered to Fox, "I told you we didn't have enough time to fuck."

"Oh come on that only took like 15 minutes." Fox whispered back.

"More like five."

"Okay fine 5 minutes then, that's nothing compared to the forty you spent in the bathroom afterwards."

"Uh, yeah, cause I like had to fix myself up again after that. Gawd you're so clueless sometimes Fox." Krystal shook her head and walked towards Falco and Slippy. Fox stared at her in disbelief and quickly followed.

"Fox, Krystal!" Slippy said enthusiastically. "Since you two weren't here I came up with a battle plan. I think Falco and I should switch targets, since my ship has better sensors I won't be as easily tricked by Lucky, and Falco shouldn't have any problem dealing with Elsie, and once we take care of those two we can double up on Crass and Calvin, they won't stand a chance."

Fox rubbed his muzzle thoughtfully, "Even without using his trickery I think Lieutenant Tours is still a much better pilot than you Slippy."

Slippy seemed undeterred. "Yeah, but he'll be too confident his illusions are working, I can take him when he thinks I've been fooled."

Fox sighed, "But what if he doesn't fall for your trap Slip, then you'll get shot down, and he's too dangerous not to have flying about unchecked, plus this is atmospheric flight piloting styles and skill and can change dramatically from what we saw in space flight."

Slippy frowned at Fox, "Well I still think it could work." The toad slumped his shoulders in resignation.

Peppy's voice rang out "You've got two minutes."

"Okay that settles it, we stick with our original targets." Fox looked over at Falco, "You good to go buddy?"

"Yeah." Falco mumbled.

"You feeling okay?" Fox said with concern. Falco's eyes briefly met Fox's before the avian quickly averted them. Unease gripped Fox as worries he'd dismissed the previous morning started to flood back.

"He must be sick." Krystal put a hand on Falco's forehead. "He hasn't even insulted me yet."

"I'll feel fine once you remove the hand you use to pick out your butt floss from my head." Falco said.

Krystal removed her hand. "Nope, his temperature is just right for a jackass."

"Wow, that was awful, even for you." Falco said to Krystal.

Peppy clapped his hands together, "Okay teams, times up, into the sims." Star Fox and the Space Guardians went to their respective sims. "Happy hunting." Peppy called after them.

-----------------------------------_  
_

_'What went on that night? Did we really, wasn't it just a dream, no it felt too, and his look, how far did we…'_ Fox's ship shook and warning lights and alarms flared. "Dammit." He cursed. _'I can't think about that right now, come on Fox get it together, Calvin's gonna blow you and your pride out of this cockpit if you don't concentrate'._ Fox checked his HUD, red flashing lights indicated his ship was in bad shape, one of his wings was badly damaged, he constantly had to fight his flight stick to keep his craft steady. Fox glanced at the HUD containing information on his enemy, _'Not good.'_ He thought to himself. _'I've barely put a dent in his shields let alone damage his craft.'_ He clicked on his com, "Falco, how you holding up?"

"Better than you." The bird replied.

"You're holding off Elsie and Lucky no problems huh?"

"I didn't say no problems, I just said better than you."

Fox sighed, "Roger that, as soon as I knock off Calvin I'll assist."

"You keep flying like that and I'll have three on me." Falco's com sounded.

Fox tried the best to ignore the ring of truth in his friend's words, "Krystal report."

A few moments passed before her voice crackled over his com, "I'm not going to last much longer Fox, I need some help."

"We're both a little tied up right now. You have to hold out." Fox replied.

Krystal's voice was strained, "I don't think I can."

Fox could feel his stomach turn, "It's not about if you can or can't, you have to."

"Roger." She said knowing he spoke the truth.

_'She tough, but she won't last much longer'_ Fox thought, sighing inwardly. Green bolts sprayed past him reminding him of his own problem. He rolled and dove and then quickly pushed his craft into a climb. _'No good' _he thought. _'I'm too damaged to out maneuver him this way.'_ "Fuck" he cursed out loud. More green bolts streaked by, a few skimming across his craft's hull. _'He's close.'_ Fox grinned, _'Too close'._ Fox slammed on his braking thrusters, his whole craft shuddered, at the same time maneuvering his craft to keep Calvin directly behind him. The feline had to roll hard to the side and up to keep from slamming into the back of Fox's ship. Once Calvin's ship passed, Fox released the braking thrusters and pushed the main thrusters to full. The crafter shuddered in protest but obeyed. Fox pulled his trigger, green bolts lashing out at Calvin's craft, scoring hit after hit.

"Fuck yeah!" Falco's voice came over the com.

Fox thought he was responding to his own successful hits on Calvin, but checking his HUD he could see Elsie's craft was no longer registering.

"That's right run little rabbit run." Falco's voice mocked.

Fox kept his attention on his target, he'd scored some good hits but his quarry was far from finished, it had already maneuvered out of range of his lasers. _'Dammit, my ship is too damaged, I'm gonna have to let him get close so I have another shot'._

Krystal screamed over the com as her craft blipped off the HUD.

"Oh come on, I just got rid of one." Falco voice complained over the intercom.

Fox checked his HUD again and confirmed Crass was going after Falco. Calvin had maneuvered behind him again, Fox sighed. _'This isn't going to be pretty'._

Twenty minutes later Falco let out another round of jubilation, this time Lucky's ship blipped off the HUD. "Fox you better not let that grinning fool shoot you down, I'm tired of being double teamed."

"You worry about yourself." Fox replied.

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

Fox didn't bother to reply, he'd succeeded in wearing down his opponent, but his own ship had taken even more damage, it was all he could do to keep his craft flying let alone trying to maneuver. He banked sharply and then pointed his nose up, the maneuver was enough to throw off his pursuer. Fox squeezed the trigger and poured out more green energy, but Calvin quickly corkscrewed down pulling a series of complex maneuvers to get himself behind Fox again. _'At least I know he's having to give it all he's got now.'_

"Oh I am good!" Falco's voice rejoiced over the com. "Alright Fox, time to save your tail."

"No, leave him to me."

"It's your funeral."

_'I'd never live it down if he had to save me from Calvin.'_ Fox's craft jolted as a few blots glanced off it. _'Then again, I'll never live it down if Calvin gets me.'_ The wind buffeted against his Arwing, and Fox grinned. _'I've got one chance to do this.'_ Fox pulled back hard on his flight stick sending his craft almost vertical. The air outside pounded against the underside of his Arwing as though he were plowing through a mountain. Fox's craft shook violently as alarms blared warning several systems had failed and of imminent structural catastrophe. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea'_ Fox thought as he wrestled to maintain control of his ship. But the maneuver had worked, his craft decelerated quickly and Calvin's passed under just as Fox's started to nose back down. Fox squeezed the trigger hard and his lasers plastered Calvin's ship, one penetrating the fuselage causing a spectacular explosion. Fox's mock cockpit went dark and his body slumped as the tension poured out of it. He didn't bother to exit, he just sat in the dark simulator gathering himself. He ran hand over his flight suit, for the first time noticing he was soaked in his own sweat. He sighed, and opened the simulator, intense bright light greeted him along with a silhouetted figure. Fox looked up and saw an outreached hand, and light glinting off fanged teeth. "Oh fuck." he sighed.

"Well now, that's not the friendly greeting I'd have expected from someone who's just bested me in combat." Calvin said.

Fox reached up and grabbed his hand, letting Calvin help him out of the simulator. He looked the feline over and felt some measure of relief; Calvin seemed as sweaty and disheveled as himself. "I bet you're feeling pretty good right now, thinking you almost got the Great Fox McCloud. Well I've got news for you, there is no "almost" in a dogfight. You either do or you don't."

Calvin flashed one of his wide trademark grins, "If you say so."

Fox flushed with anger, his mouth opened to scream a string of curses at the grinning tabby, but he closed it before any sound could escape. _'Don't Fox. Don't play his game.'_

Krystal light heartedly mocked the Space Guardians, "We won, you lost, get over it."

"What's this we?" Falco said. "I don't seem to remember you doing anything but screaming and dying."

Slippy interjected, "I all but crippled Elsie's ship before she got me."

"Yeah are you so stupid to think we did nothing?" Krystal countered.

Falco grinned and replied, "Your clothes must be so tight they're cutting off the circulation to that big head of yours Krystal. It's simple math, me three, you zero."

Krystal stamped her foot and sounded frustration, "You're such a…"

Fox laughed and walked over to Falco, "It's no use, his egoshpere is impregnable right now." Fox waved his hands around Falco's head as if there were some invisible force around it. "Okay Falco you can have your moment in the sun, you are god of the simulators today." Fox flung an arm around his friend good naturedly, Falco's entire body tensed. The tension seemed to flow from Falco right into Fox, quickly reminding him there was another problem at hand."

Falco quickly tried to recover from his involuntary response, "Oh I'm sorry, did someone say something? It surely couldn't have been someone who almost got shot down by a little kitty straight from flight school."

Calvin quickly blurted, "Didn't you hear? There's no almost."

Fox threw his hands in the air, "Hey I give up, you can't even compliment him when he's like this."

"He's going to be unbearable for the next couple of days." Slippy said.

"What? Aren't I always unbearable?" Falco said smiling coyly.

"Point." Slippy replied.

Calvin walked over to his group noting their defeated look. "Ya'll don't worry, the closer we get the more they're gonna turn up the trash talk. Ya'll did good today, I'm proud of ya."

"I'm sorry Calv, I was too eager, I let him get the drop on me, after that all I could do was run after that." Lucky said, his ear hanging low.

Crass rubbed the rabbit's head, "Don't worry, he was just flying exceptionally well today."

Elsie patted him on the back, "Yeah, he got us too."

"It's what the simulations are for, let you learn lessons with only your pride taking damage." Calvin added.

"Yeah." Lucky said. His voice didn't belay any added confidence, but his ears had picked back up and he stood straighter.

"Okay now that's enough time for bragging and ego stroking." Peppy said. "That was another great simulation, but there's only so much you can learn from four on four simulations, time to get your feet wet. At twenty-two hundred hours tonight you are all to report to hangar deck B. There you'll be shuttled to the carrier ship the ULS Grey. Your fighters will be on board by the time you get there. You'll receive a debriefing once you arrive. Plan for the mission lasting at least two weeks." General Peppy looked at the group before him murmuring with nervous excitement. His eyes landed on Krystal who was hanging on Fox like a scantily clad parasite. She was dressed provocatively again, his eyes narrowed, "Krystal a word in my office, the rest of you are dismissed. Remember 2200 hours, hangar B."

Krystal looked at the General perplexed, but followed him into his office. "What is it Pep?"

"General." Peppy corrected her.

Krystal let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, "Fine, what is it General?" Peppy opened a draw and pulled out a set of clothes. Krystal eyed them closer, it was a grey military dress uniform like Fox, Falco and Slippy had been wearing the first day they met Calvin's group. "What's with that?" she asked.

Peppy narrowed his eyes at the blue vixen, "Since you seem incapable of dressing yourself in anything but a whore's uniform I am requiring that you wear this one."

"What?" Krystal said incredulously.

"Myself and a few of the pilots are tired of seeing every line groove and crack on your body."

"Who else complained? That asshole Falco and that dyke Elsie I bet. Well fuck them, I'm not wearing that."

Peppy furrowed his brow and stared daggers at Krystal, "Let me rephrase that. I don't like it, and you will change it. I've seen your cunt more often then I've seen my own wife's, and I'm tired of it."

Krystal started to shoot back, "It's not my fault your wife doesn't…"

Peppy slammed a fist on his desk interrupting her, "If you finish that sentence I'll have a pair of MPs hurl you off this base and onto that slut ass of yours. This isn't up for debate."

Krystal put her hands on her hips, "You can't tell me what to do, I'm not fucking part of the military."

"No, but you're getting paid by it, and so long as you are I can tell you to do whatever I want. Now if you want to go back to Fox and explain to him that he and the rest of Star Fox are suddenly out of a job because you're too big of whore to wear anything that doesn't reveal the exact anatomical structure of your vagina then go right ahead."

Krystal fumed, she started and stopped several times before finally resigning herself. "Well, I'm not wearing that. I'll find something else, but I'm not wearing that."

"Well that's fine, if you'd done that from the beginning you wouldn't be in here. But I'm warning you, if you wear any of your tramp clothes on that mission I'll have you put in the brig until it's over." Peppy stared at Krystal. She stared back but didn't say anything. "Dismissed." The vixen turned curtly on her heeled foot, walked out of his office and slammed the door. "Bitch." Peppy said in the now empty office.

-----------------------------------

"Can you fucking believe his nerve? Telling me what I can't fucking wear." Krystal said to Fox. "Urrgh, that little pricked fucking…"

Fox looked over at the vixen, "Well I did warn you."

"Oh yeah, right before you ripped my clothes off and fucked me. Way to go Fox."

"Look just calm down. It's not that big of deal, you'll look hot no matter what you wear." Fox said trying to calm the enraged vixen.

"Fine, give me your credit card." She replied.

"What for?"

"So I can go shopping duh."

"What don't you have anything that's loose fitting?"

"As if I'd buy something that didn't show off my figure."

"Well that still doesn't explain why you need **my** credit card."

"Because this is for the team, and mine is maxed out."

"That's not doing a whole lot to convince me."

Krystal stamped her foot and held out her hand, "Fox!"

"Fine! But I swear if you load mine up I'm going to withhold your salary until it's paid off." Fox pulled out his wallet and put his card in her waiting hand.

"Whatever." Krystal said, quickly pocketing his car. The two walked down one of the base's many corridors. "What's with you and Falco?" she asked.

Fox stiffened slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Fox."

"I'm not, there's nothing going on."

"Okay, never-minding for a second that I'm telepathic, lets see; first he's barely insulted me at all, second, he hasn't made one gay joke or tried to fondle you, thirdly, whenever you two look at each other or get near each other you both tense up."

"There's nothing going on, I don't know what his problem is. Maybe he's just tired of the jokes."

"Bullshit. Oh and thirdly I'm telepathic."

"You already said thirdly."

"Whatever, thirdly, I might not be able to read your minds but I can certainly feel them, and I know something is going on. Did you two get in a fight?"

"No."

"Did you finally tell him off about acting like such a faggot?"

"No."

"Well what is it then?"

"Look just drop it okay, there's nothing to worry about. Don't you have to go spend my money or something?" Fox said defensively.

Krystal just stared at Fox momentarily, "Fine I'll drop it, but don't think I'm going to forget. This conversation isn't over." Krystal stormed off down the corridor leaving Fox alone.

Fox sighed, "Shit…" _'I need to talk to Falco'._


	5. Chapter 5

_I know I know, it has been awhile. I've been pretty busy as of late and when I've not been busy I've been slacking. I'm surprised to see how many reviews I've gotten and I'd really like to thank everyone who has taken an interest in my story, or at least taken the time to comment on it. So thank you. That said please continue to comment, you like it let me know, you think this chapter stinks, say so. All that said, Citizens rejoice, your lord and master stands a high, playing at chapter number five (shameless stolen from Doctor Who)_

_-Grungy_

--

Fox laid on his back atop the covers of his bed, staring at the ceiling, he sighed and looked over at the clock on his night stand, 7:13 pm. He stared at the ceiling again, trying to pick out patterns and shapes in the plaster and ignore the unsettled feeling in his stomach. He sighed and looked at the clock again, 7:15 pm. _'Fuck, two hours forty five minutes.'_ Fox sat up swinging his booted feet over the side of the bed. His right foot hit the side of his packed duffle bag. He stared at that and after a few moments bent over grabbed its handles and stood up. He walked out of his room and towards his apartment's door. He reached to turn the knob, his hand hovered over it. He sighed again and dropped his duffle bag to the floor. "Just go talk to him, get it over with. I'm sure it was nothing anyways." Fox said to nobody. He reached for the door again, this time turning the knob and exiting his apartment. As Fox crossed the complex towards Falco's apartment his head swam and unease continued to gripe his stomach. _'Look you were drunk, you probably imagined it all and nothing at all happened.' _Fox climbed up the stairs leading to Falco's door, stood before it and hesitated a moment before finally knocking sharply. Fox tapped his foot nervously as he waited for Falco to answer, _'Come on, he never takes this long. Maybe he's already left'_. The door opened.

"Fox?" Falco said peering out from his cracked door.

"Hey." Fox said.

"Hi… what do you want?"

"Just coming by to check up on you."

"Check up on me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Fox hesitated a moment, "You just seemed kind of… off today."

"Off? That's funny coming from someone who could barely shoot down one…"

"No" Fox cut Falco off, "Not that, you did great in the sim."

"Then what is it?" Falco said, annoyance twining his voice.

"You just didn't seem yourself."

"And just what is myself?" Falco said, his voice growing more annoyed.

"Well you weren't, um… not as, ah happy, and um… well the other night I thought we ah…" Falco's feathers flattened and one hand grasped the door frame tighter. Fox looked around nervously, "Maybe I should come in?" Falco said nothing but opened his door wider and stood aside. Fox entered Falco's apartment, noticing Falco's packed bag sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. He heard the door close and he turned around to face Falco. "So ah, I know the other night I was like really drunk and Krystal said you took me home, and I seem to remember vaguely something ah… did something happen?"

Falco crossed his living room and stood behind a larger leather recliner. "Happen?" He said nervously, almost choking the word out.

Fox drew in a sharp breath, "Well the other night I thought I had been making out with Krystal after the bar, but she said um, you took me home." Fox paused for a second,  
"And ah, the way you seemed to be acting today almost avoiding me I thought maybe we, um you know… made out."

"What? No, no I mean um we just I mean you just." Falco laughed nervously, "You just tried to kiss me, you thought I was Krystal, and you just like started trying to slobber all over me." Falco laughed nervously again, "It was kind of funny actually, you all drunk trying to slobber on me, I didn't say anything cause I didn't want to embarrass you, I know how you are and." Falco trailed off as his words started to stumble over each other.

"Was that all?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, it was nothing, sorry should have said something, I just felt awkward, didn't want to embarrass you, besides it would have made Krystal mad, you know how she is." Falco said hurriedly.

Fox stared at his friend. Falco stood almost petrified in place, his fingers dug into the back of the recliner as though it were the only thing keeping him anchored in place. Fox frowned, his own memories were hazy, like a dream where he couldn't remember faces, but only actions. Fox stared at his friend again, "It was more than that wasn't it?"

Falco stared back his mouth opened but no sound came out. He opened his mouth again a barely uttered, "Yeah." Falco looked at the floor, "Like you said, you thought I was Krystal, and you started trying, not trying you were, um kissing me, grabbing and rubbing, it was kind of intense… but when I realized you thought I was Krystal I stopped, so nothing else happened, it didn't go any further than that."

Fox just stood quietly for a moment, processing what he'd just heard. "Wait… when you realized I thought you were Krystal? So if you hadn't had that realization you'd have just kept on going?" Falco just stared back at him silently. "Gods you are gay."

"No, it's just that, I don't know, I'm not gay." Falco blurted defensively.

"Wanting to make out with me seems like gay to me."

"It's not like that I just."

"Look it's fine, I'm just surprised. I mean, I'm not, but you stopped after you realized that so it's not like you did anything wrong. I mean hey I should be just as embarrassed as you, I'm the one who was so drunk I couldn't tell you from Krystal."

"I'm not." Falco stammered.

"Really it's fine Falco. You're still my friend, and now that the air is cleared you don't have to feel ashamed or anything or act awkward around me. But just to let you know, I'm not attracted to guys, never felt a single urge. I mean I'm not trying to blame you or anything, clear I'm as much at fault as you were, but just to clear up any future confusion, you know, just so you know."

"Yeah." Falco said flatly.

"Really though I'm fine with it."

"Okay."

"Just don't say anything to Krystal. She already suspects something happened, and you know her, she would blow this way out of proportion."

"Oh gods, no shit." Falco said, his voice returning to normal for the first time.

"If she asks anything just say I was really drunk and started cussing you out or something." Fox said.

"Yeah no problem."

"Glad we got that cleared up. Not sure I'd have been able to stand being on a small ship for weeks with my best friend avoiding me all the time."

"Yeah, guess it better this way." Falco said forcing a laugh.

"You want to head off to the hangar now? You seem packed." Fox said pointing at Falco's packed duffel bag.

"Um, no I still have a few things to grab, maybe grab something to eat." Falco said.

"Okay, see you at 2200 hours then." Fox turned and left Falco's apartment.

Falco stood silent for a moment and then kicked the wooded leg of a coffee table, "Fuck!"

--

"So ya suppose any of them actually show up for anything before they absolutely have to?" said Calvin who was causally leaning back in his chair.

"Isn't that part of being some hot shot group of mercenary pilots?" Lucky said. He kicked his feet and sent his wheeled chair scooting across the hangar.

"What is? Being late for everything?" Elsie said sarcastically.

From the other side of the chamber Robert replied "Yeah, well it's the whole hero thing, showing up just in time to save the day." He kicked his feet again and went flying back across the hangar again.

Crass who was standing grabbed the rabbit's chair as it went hurdling past. "So pretty much all our heros are just negligent slackers that need to wear wrist watches?" The big lizard asked.

Lucky looked up at Crass, "Well yeah. I mean if they showed up on time they'd fix things before anything ever went wrong."

Elsie looked at Lucky amusedly, "Don't you think that's a bit simple?"

"Spin me." Lucky said to Crass

"I don't know, ah think I could live with that." Calvin interjected.

"What?" Crass said.

"Spin me." Lucky replied. Crass complied this time. He stepped on one of the wheeled legs, to hold the chair in place, grabbed the top of the chair with one hand, pulled back and flung it. The chair spun into a blur of black and white as the rabbit sitting in it cross legged and the back of the presented themselves.

"See, as a slacker, I'd like to think my natural tendencies will lead me to greatness and adulation. Ah put my full support behind this notion you can be…" Calvin looked at the spinning rabbit. "Ya know, if you get sick I'm gonna laugh so hard."

"It's just like basic training." The rabbit said, his voice getting louder and quieter as the chair spun on its axis.

"Calvin, since when have you been a slacker?" Elsie countered, "You're one of the most dutiful people I know."

"Only when I have to be sweety." Calvin said, eliciting Elsie to glare at him. "Like take this uniform." Calvin pawed at his flight suit grinning, "Haven't washed it in months."

"eeeeEEEwwwWWWww" sounded the still spinning rabbit. Elsie just rolled her eyes.

"Cal, if you ever actually did that I'd either have to toss you out the nearest air lock or into the nearest clothes sanitizer."

Calvin laughed "Surprised you didn't threaten to use me to stoke the boilers."

"Now there's an idea." Crass said.

Lucky's chair stopped spinning. He stood up and wobbled. "Whoa." The white rabbit stumbled across the hangar to where Elsie and Calvin were sitting.

"You better not be coming over here to barf." Elsie said half joking half serious.

The rabbit stumbled forward some more stopped a second and teetered back and forth, finally falling to flop down in Calvin's lap, "Oh gee look where I landed." Lucky said coyly.

"Oh Robert, ah just can't resist your charms any longer." Calvin said grinning.

"I knew you'd come around my big handsome man." Lucky said jokingly. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I." said Fox from across the hangar.

"Oh, not at all, Lucky and I were just gonna make out." Calvin said, flashing his grin at Fox.

"I can see that," said Fox.

"But now that yer here, maybe we can..." Calvin trailed off suggestively.

Fox narrowed his eyes "I get enough of that from Falco, thank you very much."

"What, making out?" Calvin joked back.

Fox flushed for a second but quickly regained his composure, "No, enough tasteless gay jokes."

"Hey no harm meant." Calvin said spreading his arms welcomingly. "We're just messin round. Come on sit with us take a load off."

Fox almost grudgingly walked forward, and sat down in the seat Lucky had been using.

Lucky slipped off embarrassedly, and walked towards one of the offices to grab another chair.

"So where's the rest of your team?" Elsie inquired.

"Flaco should be along shortly. I'm surprised Slippy isn't already here and Krystal who knows. She needed new traveling clothes." Fox said. "Shouldn't there be a shuttle waiting?"

"They said it was having some problems with one of its stabilizers, but that it wouldn't delay our departure." Elsie replied.

"Comforting." Fox said.

The room stood in silence for several minutes until Calvin spoke up, "So what'd ya'll suppose this mission is? Chasin down some renegade Venomese?"

"Are there even any of those around?" Elsie said doubtfully.

"Well there's got to be." Lucky offered. "I mean not all of them can be content with the government over there. Bound to be a few running around, causing trouble."

"Maybe so but it's not our job to go clean up their messes. And I highly doubt the Venom government, no matter the good terms we are on with them right now, would appreciate if we showed up and said, 'Hi, we decided to show up and kill a few of your people who seem kinda bad.' Elsie said.

"Well maybe they asked for help. I'm sure they've got their hands full rebuilding their society and all." Calvin rebutted.

"Oh you really think they're going to send us to Venom on our first mission? And risk an inexperienced commando team setting back relations for years?"

"Well darling, it was just a suggestion." Calvin said resignedly.

"Well if you're going to guess maybe something more realistic." Elsie replied.

"Giant space octopus!" Crass blurted out.

The otter arched an eye at Crass, "Are you getting sassy with me Mr.?"

Crass held his hands up innocently, "Why never Miss. Seashade."

"A giant evil brain." Lucky snickered.

"Oh don't you start with that malarkey too." Elsie said with a smile.

"Well actually…" Fox started.

"What?" Elsie said suddenly serious.

"Oh nevermind." Fox shook his as though trying to throw off a memory.

"Hey, I was watching the news and saw they had some protesting and rioting on Fortuna, maybe we're going there." Lucky said.

"So they're gonna to send us in as a bunch of head knockers against civilians?" Calvin said.

"Hey!" Lucky playfully hit the tabby in the side of his arm, "No fair, I'm on your side here."

"Pirates." Fox said blandly. "It's always pirates."

"Oh? You know something?" Clavin asked.

"It's been pirates the last six missions I've been on and it's gonna be pirates for the next six." Fox said.

"Well it could be something else." Crass said. "I mean it's a big system."

"No." Fox said flatly. "Pirates. No doubt, no need for ya'll to further speculate."

"That's right, listen to the jack ass, he knows what he's talking about." Falco's voice sounded as he walked onto the hangar deck.

"Well, if it ain't the terror of the simulator." Calvin said.

"And not just sims." Falco said mock flexing his muscles, "You don't ever want to find yourself opposite of me in a game of Stratego. I'll wipe your board clean faster than you can blink."

"I've never even seen you play Stratego." Fox said doubtfully.

"I don't, I'm just that awesome I can win without even knowing how to play." Falco retorted.

"Uh-huh. Care to try and prove it sometime?" Fox said.

Annoyed, Falco looked at Fox a few seconds before replying, "Way to ruin a simple joke Fox. Care to suck the humor out of anything else?"

"Someone has to let the air out of your ego every now and then." Fox said.

"Well it's hard for me not to feel superior in present company." Falco retorted again.

"Hey, I take exception to that." Elsie proclaimed.

"Oh yer just mad cause you don't have a sense of humor either." Calvin said with a grin.

"Calvin, you're going to find my foot in your crotch soon." Elsie warned.

Calvin raised an eyebrow and his grin became broader, "Oh, Elsie ya kinky little thing."

Elsie sighed, "You are hopeless."

"Oh, I'm full of hope for certain things." Calvin growled jokingly at the otter.

Falco looked at Calvin and Elsie, "As entertaining and disturbing as you two's flirtations are, we've a slight problem here. I've no place to sit!"

"Oh! You can have mine." Lucky said quickly getting out of his seat. "I can go get another."

"Well, thank you. About time someone gave me the respect my greatness deserves," Falco said laughing. He walked over to the seat as Lucky started to go find another chair. "Wait, you can come sit with me." Falco said.

Lucky's heart pounded, "W-what?" he stuttered.

"Yeah come here, I need a foot stool." Falco said laughing and point to the floor just in front of him.

"You can't treat him like that!" Calvin said angrily. "I'm the only one who can use him as a foot stool!"

Lucky narrowed his eyes at the two wags, "Oh you two can just suck it." The rabbit walked off to find another chair.

"Well fine, I can find someone else who knows what an honor it is to be my foot stool." Flaco yelled after Lucky. "Fox?" Falco said with a smile point at the floor in front of him.

"Suck it Falco." Fox said unamusedly. Falco grinned and opened his mouth to retort, but quickly shut it and stirred uncomfortably.

"So we're just missing Krystal and Slippy?" Crass said.

Elsie looked at her wrist watch, "They'd better hurry up, there isn't much time left… assuming the transport actually shows up."

Lucky returned, another chair in tow. As he passed Falco the bird quickly put his booted feet in it. "Ah thanks. You really know how to treat a guy you know that?" Lucky yanked the chair away. "You bet I do, but you'll never find out", Lucky punctuated his retort with a raspberry, garnering laughs from everyone.

Falco started reply, but was cut off by the wailing of a klaxon that was followed by yellow flashing lights and the whir of the hangar bay door as it slowly started to open. The faint sound of roaring engines grew louder until the sound filled the room as the transport ship entered the hangar. As the engines throttled back, and the ship set down on the deck Crass yelled, "Looks like we have to go to work after all."

After the transport had settled on the deck the engines cut back to a low hum. A hatch on the side of the ship slid open and ramp extended down to the floor. Slippy came bounding down the ramp followed by two robotic figures. "Hey Slip!" Fox and Falco called at the same time.

Slippy crossed floor excitedly, "Hey Elsie, hey guys!" he said as he waved.

"Slippy you made it." Elsie replied.

"You brought rust bucket and a shiny new friend" Falco said pointing at ROB.

ROB regarded Falco for a moment, "Affirmative rotten flesh sack."

"Slippy, have you been screwing with ROB's personality again?"

"I've just tweaked his personal interaction program so he can converse more naturally." Slippy replied.

"I don't think you did a very good job of it." Falco said.

"Seemed a perfectly logical response to your insult." Elsie said.

"Yeah rotten flesh sack, seemed logical to me." Fox mocked.

Peppy stepped out of the transport and surveyed the group. "Good to see everyone is here, well almost," he said.

"She'll be along." Fox said.

"Yes, well no big loss if she doesn't make it." Peppy muttered. Peppy looked around the deck again. "Who the hell brought all these chairs out onto the deck? This is a flight deck not a lounge." Peppy barked.

Everyone pointed at Lucky as they sprung out of their seats, "I… I, we just needed a place to… to..." he stuttered.

"I don't care why just get them back where they belong." Peppy said.

"Yes sir." The wide eyed rabbit replied.

"I'll help ya bud." Calvin said.

"Don't worry about, him. Old men like Peppy need to yell every five minutes or their lungs stop working." Falco said as he helped with the chairs.

"And young idiots like you need to run their mouths every few seconds or their brains stop working." Peppy retorted.

Falco raised his hands in a sign of surrender, "Don't shoot."

"Fox, what are you doing?" Peppy asked.

Fox had a phone out, "Calling Krystal to tell her she needs to get here."

"Don't." Peppy said sharply. "I'll not have someone on one of my ships who constantly needs to be reminded of their duties."

Fox put his phone away, "What is with that other robot?" he asked.

"Designation SU XR-3K, assigned to the Space Guardians." XR-3K replied.

"We really need two robots?" Falco said has he came back from returning chairs.

"It's part of their team like ROB is to ours." Slippy said defensively.

"Enough idle chatter" Peppy said, "The transport awaits." He gestured to it.

Everyone marched towards and into the transport ship. Krystal came running out of a corridor, two large suitcases in tow. "Wait!" Krystal screamed. "Wait, gods damn it."

Peppy stopped at the top of the ramp and waited for Krystal to cross hangar deck. "Well, good to see you could make it. Maybe you can be a little more prompt next time." Peppy remarked.

"I would have been, but for some reason I had to go out and buy a bunch of out of style clothes." The cerulean vixen said sarcastically while gesturing to her outfit.

"Well I can just leave you here and then you'll have plenty of time to go shopping." The hare replied.

Krystal narrowed eyes at Peppy and sighed "Permission to come aboard general?"

"Granted." Peppy replied curtly.

Krystal quickly boarded the transport and took a seat next to Fox. He held her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "You look great babe." Fox said.

"Pahlease, thanks for trying Fox, but this pant suit outfit hardly flatters me. It makes my ass look flat."

Fox slipped a hand under her rear and grabbed it, "Feels perfectly, round and firm to me."

"Aww, you're so sweet." Krystal replied.

Peppy seated himself facing all the pilots. He hit a com button on the wall and spoke towards it. "You have permission to take off." He said into it.

"Aye, aye, sir." A voice replied. The sound of the engines whirred as the ship throttled up. The ship shifted back and forth slightly as the pilot maneuvered it out of the hangar, and then quickly accelerated towards space.

"I'll be quick with the debriefing," Peppy said. "You have all been assigned to the ULS Grey. The Grey will be protecting several materials transport ships from the Vole & McDowel mining corporation. The materials transport ships will be hauling extremely valuable ores, gems and minerals. This makes them a prime target for pirates. Your job should be obvious by now, but I'll spell it out for the more dense headed among you. Keep the transport ships safe. Captain Kray will be in charge of operations on the Grey, you'll meet him when we arrive. Fox, you'll be in charge of fighter ship operations, but I suggest you work closely with Captain Cheshire. Remember part of this mission is to get the Space Guardians some more actual combat experience. Any questions?

Crass spoke up, "Do you know what kinds of ships we may be up against and how many?"

"Excellent questions, but my answer is no I don't." Peppy replied. "The pirates tend to use whatever kind of ship they can get their hands on, that said I wouldn't expect anything too modern. Likewise the size and nature of their assaults tend to vary depending on which particular pirates or clans are attacking. I will say they have been getting particularly aggressive lately so don't be surprised if the odds are three to one."

A voice came out of the com, "General peppy, we've reached orbit, we'll be docking with the ULS Grey momentarily."

"Excellent." Peppy said into the com.

"You coming with us Pep? Like old times." Fox said.

"Unfortunately the duties of a General don't include blasting pirates out of space. I'll be taking this transport back down to Corneria after you get onto the Grey." Peppy said.

"We are docking with the ULS Grey." The transport's pilot said. His words punctuated with a thud resonating through out the cabin as the transport landed in the Grey's hangar. "Compression sequence initiated." The pilot reported. "Sequence complete, it is now safe to disembark." As he said that the doors on the transport shuttle opened and the ramp lowered to the hangar floor.

--

_Should be two more chapters, maybe three, look forward to more action in the next one. Hopefully I can complete them in a more timely manner. Thanks for reading,_

_-Grungy_


	6. Chapter 6

_ Took much long than I had intended, as usual, but chapter 6 is now out of the gate. Chapter 7 will follow shortly, for realz this time. No seriously, it's already written. Again thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to comment, critique, and/or just say hi._

_ -Grungy Bird _

* * *

Everyone slowly marched down the transport's landing ramp. Fox surveyed the ship. The carrier ship's hangar was spacious, or would have been if not for the compliment of Arwings occupying its deck. The bay doors were still open, the lush blue and green world of Corneria spun below. Large swaths of jungles, oceans and mountains passed by, occasionally punctuated by a city. The only thing keeping everyone from being swept out of the hangar bay, into space, and eventually burning up in Corneria's atmosphere was a magnetic force field. Fox turned his attention back in front of himself, a tall thin crow wearing a Cornerian navy uniform towered over a brown and white patched rabbit. Where the crow's gaze and posture was firm and attentive the rabbit's was casual and heedless.

"Pilots." Peppy spoke up, "This is Captain Marion Kray" Peppy said while gesturing towards the crow, "and his executive officer as well as ship's medic Commander Rigel Brun, Ph.D.." The rabbit nodded in acknowledgment. "Captain Kray will be in charge of ship operations, however; Fox and Captain Cheshire, tactical decisions are in your hands. That being said Captain Kray is an experienced combat veteran and any advice he gives should be taken into great consideration." Peppy paused a moment and looked around. "Captain Kray do you have anything to add?"

The crow stepped forward a bit and addressed the group of pilots, "I of course know of Star Fox by reputation, and the…" Captain Kray paused a moment as though to chew on the word, "Space Guardians have earned high praise from the good General here." The crow gestured towards Peppy. "I'm sure the mission will go off without a hitch with such talent onboard." The crow took a step back.

"Thank you Captain Kray, though I warn you from inflating their egos too much, some of them are having a hard time fitting their heads through doors." Peppy said, followed by forced laughter from everyone. "Commander Brun, do you have anything to add?" Peppy questioned.

Commander Brun shook his head slightly and mumbled "No."

"Okay then." Peppy said. "Any questions from anyone else?"

Falco Spoke up, "Since when have they started putting medics on carrier ships? Don't the automated medical bays and stasis chambers take care of most of that? Is there going to be that much trouble to warrant an actually medic onboard?"

"Cornerian High Command has recently decided to include medics whenever possible on carrier ships. Because of all the recent conflicts the Cornerian Navy is experiencing an alarming shortage of experienced pilots, it is thought having an actual medic on a ship will increase the survival and more importantly the functionality rate of wounded pilots."

"Gee, glad they're so concerned over us." Falco said sarcastically.

Peppy sneered at Falco, "You can of course opt for us to leave you in the vacuum of space should your ship ever be shot down." Falco held his hands up in surrender. "Anything else?" Peppy said looking around. "No? Good. I'll be heading back to the planet now. Captain Kray will keep me informed of any developments." Peppy unceremoniously boarded the transport ship. The ship soon disembarked and blasted back towards Corneria. The bay doors closed and everyone stood around silently for a moment.

"Well that was a giant waste of time. All we did was sit around twiddling our thumbs while Peppy babbled on about crap we already knew or could easily have figured out in two minutes time. You'd think a General would have better things to do than fart around on a carrier ship that's just going on a simple escort mission." Falco said casually.

"Gaaawd, you're rude." Krystal snapped. "Peppy was just introducing the Captain and the Commander, as well as seeing Crass and his team off on their first mission. But ooh no, he wasn't doing enough to serve your big fat headed ego. Gawd you're an ass."

Falco narrowed his eyes at the vixen and smirked, "That would have come out a bit more noble if you hadn't been staring off into space the whole time. You probably don't even remember his name." Falco gestured towards Commander Brun.

"I do it's, it's Bran or Brawn or something like that, gawd, that's not even the point. The point is you're the only one who had to go and open his damned fool mouth and make a big deal out of everything." Krystal said indignantly.

Everyone else shifted uncomfortably, except Fox who had his hand over his face, Captain Kray who was glaring at the two, and Commander Brun who neither seemed to care what was going on nor aware he had some how been dragged into the argument.

"Excuse me." Captain Kray said loudly and abruptly interrupting the two bickering members of Star Fox. "The pilot's quarters are through those doors." The tall crow point with a black feathered hand towards a door at the far end of the hangar. Black painted letters over the door confirmed what the captain had said. "There are plenty of rooms for everyone, so I'll let you sort that out. There are a few rooms for recreation and other such stuff. I'll not waste your time telling you about them," the captain sneered sarcastically, "as the computers in the quarters should be more than adequate for that task. One last thing before I go. I'm used to dealing with pilots, their egos, and their immature childish behavior, I'll not be a babysitter. If anyone's antics end up disrupting ship operations or endangering the mission I'll have you confined to your quarters for the duration of the trip. Good day." Captain Kray turned sharply on his heel and exited the hangar bay, Commander Brun followed."

Krystal turned to Falco "Oh my God Falco, you…"

"Please!" Fox said sharply. "Just, drop it for now. Let's just go and figure out who gets what quarters." Nobody else said anything but moved quickly towards the correct door.

* * *

Fox sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his temples, hoping it would make his headache retreat. He winced as his head throbbed. _'Maybe that's just making it worse'_ he thought. Instead he looked around the room, not much to look at. It was gray and metallic like most military ships he'd been on. There was a computer console and desk built into one corner, and a set of storage drawers built into another. He had already emptied the contents of his duffle bag into one of them. Krystal's bags were still mostly unpacked and Fox wasn't sure everything would fit in the meager storage space the cabin provided. There had been plenty of rooms to choose from, the ship was obviously built to service a much large compliment of pilots. Fox's room and another had been slightly larger than the rest, a fact that served well to accommodate himself and Krystal in the same room more comfortably. Calvin had offered the large room to Elsie in spite of his superior rank. The otter had of course refused but the feline insisted stating because Elsie was the team's mechanic she often had more stuff, and could make better use of the room. Fox gritted his teeth and growled in annoyance. _'It's not enough he's constantly trying to challenge me as a pilot, he's also got his team actually acting like a team instead of a pack of moronic escapees from a mental ward.'_ Fox winced again, not from the headache but how true a cord that thought had struck.

The door quietly swished open and Krystal walked through. She was carrying a cup with steam rising from it in one hand and the other was clasped shut. "Here you go sweety, tea and aspirin just as you asked." She handed Fox the cup and the aspirin in her other hand.

He quickly down the aspirin and slipped from the cup. He then held the warm cup against his head and sighed. "Thank you babe, hopefully it'll be gone soon."

"With Falco acting like an ass, and embarrassing us like that I'm not surprised you have a headache." Krystal said.

"Yeah, Falco…"

"Seems like he's acting like himself again. I guess you two made up after whatever it was."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So what was the argument over? Or are you still not going to tell me?"

Fox sighed, "It's not really important."

"Fox." Krystal said threateningly.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me or not?", her hands were placed on her hips.

"Why do you care? It was just between us and it wasn't a big deal."

"Fox McCould!"

"Dammit Krystal do you have to stick your nose into everything?"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought I was your girlfriend of several years, I thought I was someone you loved, trusted and shared all your thoughts with, but I guess I'm just your favorite vagina you like to take out and fuck every once in awhile."

"Sweet gods' dammit, why the hell do you have to do that? You twist every little comment or disagreement into some giant problem. I swear you get so worked up you'd think Andross was invading again."

"Oh, well excuse me for wishing my boyfriend would be honest with, excuse me for wanting a relationship built on trust, not, Fox has a secret and he's too much of a little boy to tell his girlfriend."

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean?"

"Don't try to twist this around Fox, you know you're hiding something, don't try to make me look like some stupid neurotic bitch." Krystal stamped her booted foot on the metal floor.

"Fine, yes, we did have an argument okay there, you happy?"

"Over what?" she said sternly.

"I just told him, I just…" Fox paused a moment quickly trying to think, "I just asked him to stop, to stop making all the gay jokes okay."

"That doesn't sound very convincing to me. So you tell Falco to lay off the gay jokes and he gets all mopy. Pahleease, I know he's got a thicker shell than that."

" Well that's what it was okay. Look I, I um snapped at him, I was really mad, I don't even know what I said, hell I don't even know what the fuck made me go off on him in the first place, but I did and that's what got him all 'mopy' as you put it."

"Uh-huh." Krystal said doubtfully

"Look I know he always seems like a hard ass, but he can be pretty sensitive, I've known him for a long time, and if the right person says the right thing it can really get to him. That's why I went and apologized."

"You apologized for telling him to knock off the gay shit?"

"Yes, I mean no, for snapping at him. And I explained to him why I was mad and that he shouldn't do that because it makes us look bad, and you know it might offend Lucky and stuff. And he agreed to tone it down, and said he was sorry too, and um that was all. See no big deal, I just didn't want to say anything because it was between the two of us, and I didn't see any reason to bring anyone else into it."

"Oh bullshit."

"What do you mean bullshit? I tell you what happened, then you tell me it was bullshit?"

"I'm telepathic remember."

"Yeah I do, and I know how often you get shit wrong, especially when you get all emotional."

"Emotional?!" Krystal shrieked.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant when you get all worked up you don't sense things right is all." Krystal just glared at Fox, "Look what I told you is true, you go on about trust but you won't trust me when I tell you something?"

"Well maybe I am being too emotional, maybe I just need to get the fuck away from you for a few hours. And fine Fox, I'll believe you, and maybe next time you'll actually tell me things, like a real couple, and I won't have to get so 'emotional' just to drag it out of you. GAWD! I just need to get out of here." Krystal turned and smashed to button to open the cabin's door. It hissed open quietly and she stomped out, the door hissed shut again.

"Holy fucking shit." Fox sighed. His head throbbed; he shut his eyes and cursed to himself.

Krystal stomped down the corridor past the other quarters. Most everyone had locked their doors open, and their heads followed Krystal's form as she stamped past them. She had almost neared the end of the corridor when she stopped. "He thinks he can fucking play games with me? I'll find out if that little cocked prick was telling me the truth or not." Her voiced carried back down the corridor. Nothing but silence emanated from the once bustling rooms. Krystal mashed the call button on the door in front of her. The door slid open with Falco standing in it.

"What do you want?" Falco said surprised to see Krystal at his door.

"You know exactly what I want." Venom leaked from Krystal's voice.

"You aren't still mad about the argument in the hangar are you?" Falco asked. "Look I really don't care about it. I'm sorry okay? You can leave now, bye."

"Fox told me all about you two." Krystal said with a sneer.

Falco felt as through his blood had suddenly frozen in his veins and crystals were spreading throughout his body. "W-what?" he stammered.

"He told me everything." Krystal had to resist letting a predatory smile spread across her face.

Falco managed to collect himself, "Told you about what, what are you talking about."

"He told me about how he yelled at you for being an ass to me, and how you threw a little tantrum and threatened to quit Star Fox. You might be able to black mail him into submission but not me. I don't believe for a single minute, you'd leave Star Fox you little shit, and even if you did, who cares, we'd be so much better off without you. You aren't that good of a pilot."

"Well, um ah yeah. So what?" Falco forced out. "I ah, I, maybe I wouldn't be such an ass to you if you weren't such a raging bitch all the time. I only threatened to quite because I wasn't going to be told I had to stay quiet while you ran around running your dumb ass mouth all the time."

"Oh, fucking bullshit, oh fucking, I can't believe it. How high can the two of you pile it, you fucking liar."

"What?" Falco said wide-eyed.

"I just fucking made that up. He told me he yelled at you for making gay jokes, you fucking little liars."

"Well he uh, did that too." Falco said trying to recover.

"Oh I bet he fucking did, I'm sure he told you everything thing but the gods' damned truth."

"What, what are you," was all Falco managed to get out.

"What is so bad the two of you are lying through your teeth too keep from me? Huh?"

"Nnothing." Falco backed into his room as Krystal stood in the open door.

"What'd you do fuck him in the ass or something?" Falco's entire body stiffened after her comment. Krystal's eye went wide, "OH…, MY…, GAWD! OH MY GAWD, YOU FUCKED MY BOYFRIEND DIDN'T YOU, DIDN'T YOU? YOU FUCKING FUCKED MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" Everyone's heads poked out of their rooms at the sound of Krystal's screaming voice.

"No, no, no, it wasn't like that, no, it wasn't…"

"Wasn't like that, wasn't like that? What'd you do suck his little prick instead? You fucking queer you sucked Fox's cock!"

"No we didn't do anything, nothing happened."

"Nothing, nothing, you fuck my boyfriend and it's nothing." she screamed.

"We didn't, it was just…"

"Just? Oh so you did do something, you jack each other off? Have fun holding each other's little cocks did you?"

"He was just drunk okay. He thought I was you."

"Thought you were me? What bullshit."

"HE DID YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH!"

Fox sat up on the bed, he could hear yelling, _'Is that Krystal and Falco?_' He knew it wasn't good. He got up despite his protesting head and opened the door to his quarters.

"Look, he was really really drunk okay, it was that night after the bar, he thought I was you and started making out with me, but it didn't go anywhere." Falco said almost screaming at Krystal.

Fox's eyes went wide and he felt as if every bone and organ in his body were made of lead. He suddenly wished very much he hadn't left his room.

"Making out with you? What you couldn't stop someone so drunk they think anyone with a bluish hue is me?"

"I, I…" Falco stumbled trying to find words.

"Oh my god, you're fucking gay aren't you, I knew it, you're fucking gay, and you fucking want Fox you little fag."

"Sweet gods." Fox mumbled as he witnessed absolute terror unfold before him.

"You're a fucking queer fag aren't you?" Krystal yelled.

"No, I'm, I'm." Falco could only repeat.

"You are!" she exclaimed.

"Krystal!" Fox barked. All the heads poking from their respective rooms turned to look at Fox. He suddenly regretted having said anything. "Krystal dammit, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh sure, come to the rescue of your little gay boyfriend." She said, tears streaming from her face.

Fox tried to speak as calmly as he could. "Look, nothing happened okay. It's like he said, I was really drunk, and he stopped me before anything happened. Look I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would upset you. I didn't want to hurt you, I love you, you know that, I'd do…"

"Shut up, just shut up." Krystal screamed through tears and snot. "I hate you, I fucking hate, you I don't even want to hear your stupid voice." The heads moved back to Krystal as though they were watching some return lob in a tennis game. Krystal pulled a ring from one of her fingers and threw it down the hall towards Fox. "I'm just going to get in my ship and fly the fuck away from you, you and your fucking fag boyfriend." She screamed.

Krystal moved away from the door and started towards the hangar bay "Falco, stop her." Fox yelled. Falco lurched out his room trying to grab Krystal, but the vixen slammed her fist into the door button. The door hissed shut closing on Falco's ankle, he twisted and pitched forward slamming to the ground on his side. He groaned in pain. Krystal ran out the door into the hangar.

Fox ran down the corridor, "Falco, are you okay?"

"No." He groaned. "My fucking ankle, I think I broke it."

Fox walked into Falco's room, the door had opened itself as a safety measure after Falco's foot got caught in it. Fox hit the com button on the desk. "Captain Kray, nobody is trying to take off are they?"

"Um, no, why would someone be trying to take off?" The Captain's confused voice came over the com.

"Never mind, Falco has hurt his leg. He's going to need to go to the med bay." Fox said quickly.

Nothing was heard from the com speaker for a moment. "Okay, I'll let Dr. Brun know to expect you."

"Okay thank you Captain Kray." Fox turned around to see Falco was standing, on one leg, but standing. "Come on I'll help you to the med bay." Fox said, while letting Falco sling an arm over him to support his weight.

"Is there anything we can do to help? You want me to go after her?" Elsie's voice called from her cabin where he head was sticking out.

"No, no. She's um best left alone for a little bit. I think she just needs to cool down… but um… thanks for asking."

Fox and Falco hobbled out of the corridor. After they had gone everyone left looked at each other in disbelief. Lucky was the first to break the silence, "Gods of the damned, what just happened?"

"No fucking kidding." Elsie echoed. She then looked over at Slippy who was a few door down. "Does that kind of thing normally happen, it's like some bad soap opera."

"Like that? No, never." Slippy blinked a few times in his own disbelief.

"Alrighty, ya'll. This is really none of our business. That was just, okay, we should just forget about it okay. It looks a big enough pickle as it is without us goin pokin our heads in." Calvin said. "Look I ain't orderin, but I am askin, just to not mention it unless one of them asks you something." Everyone nodded in silent agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

_As promised chapter 7, aka the second part of chapter 6. More fuel gets thrown into the drama fire as things chug along to the conclusion. Speaking of which, at this time chapter 8 is planned as the last chapter, unless like this one I feel it's too big and split it into two parts. Not sure when I'll get around to writing it, I'd prefer sooner than later, but you never know with these things. As always thanks for reading and please feel free to comment and/or critique._

_-Grungy _

* * *

Falco sat on the cold metal table, pain radiated from his ankle in pulses. Dr. Brun had only taken a cursorary look at it and slapped a cold patch on it and left; only saying he would be back later. In a way Falco was glad, the pain was mildly distracting from everything else that had just happen. Falco's brain wandered back to the events an hour before and he cursed on compulsion, "Shit!", just as the door to the medical bay slide open. 

"Well that's a fine way to be greeted." Dr. Brun said. "Did you hit your head in the fracas and develop turret's as well?" Falco said nothing, and Dr. Brun just stared at him with tired eyes for a moment. "Yes, well, sorry for the wait; I needed the swelling to go down before I could start treatment. You've sprained your ankle pretty severely." The doctor explained as he removed the cold patch from Falco's foot. He then produced a large hypodermic needle filled with a viscous looking liquid. "I'm going to inject you with some celox-resarcimin. It will help mend the damaged tissue and ligaments faster. You'll feel a vast improvement in two or three days and everything should be back to 100 in a little over a week." The doctor swabbed some antiseptic on a soft spot near Falco's ankle. He then grabbed the syringe and started to prepare to inject Falco. He stopped and looked up at Falco briefly, "This is probably going to hurt a bit." Without further delay the rabbit slowly pushed the needle in. Falco was amazed with all the pain his ankle was in that it could some how register even more pain. He grimaced and gripped the edges of the examining table as the cold steel of the needle pushed through his flesh. As Dr. Brun depressed the plunger Falco felt as though liquid fire was being injected into his foot. He shut his eyes tight and inhaled sharply. "Well, you took that well." The rabbit said. "I expected a lot more screaming and cursing."

"I was too busy marveling at how much pain could be caused in one." Falco said sarcastically. "Are you sure you didn't pull that one from your violent interrogation bag?"

Dr. Brun began wrapping Falco's foot. "Oh no, celox is always that painful. Most people never notice because they're on anesthesia."

"I could sure go for some pain killers right now. The good stuff, I can't say I want to be particularly aware of what's going on at the moment." Falco said only half joking.

"I wish I could oblige you. Other than local anesthesia I can't give you anything else. You are technically on call."

"They still expect me to fly like this!?"

"While painful you ankle shouldn't effect your flying ability." The doctor wrapped some moldable plastic around Falco's ankle and foot. "So long as the movement in your ankle is inhibited it won't hurt it anymore." The doctor pulsed a blue light at the plastic molded around Falco's ankle; the plastic immediately changed from pliable to rigid. "This brace should keep that from happening."

"Great." Falco sighed.

"As the ship's executive officer I'm also required to take your statement as to what happened."

"The ship's door closed on my foot, it caused me to trip, which is how I sprained my ankle."

"That's not what I meant. There was an altercation was there not?"

"It was nothing."

"My other reports say Ms. Krystal accused you of being gay and taking advantage of her boyfriend, Fox McCloud, after a night of heavy drinking. These accusations lead to an argument between yourself, her, and Mr. McCloud. Ms. Krystal at one point threatened to leave and you attempted to assault her, at which point she hit the button on the door to close it, which led to the events you just described and how you obtained you injury."

"I'm, I… I'm not gay!"

"So you deny, taking advantage of Mr. McCloud when he was drunk?"

"No, I mean yes, it wasn't, we didn't do anything he just, I mean it was just..." Falco splattered out.

"Mr. Lombardi, it doesn't matter to me whether or not you are, or whether I think you are a homosexual or not. I'm just interested in the events. And as a side note, you're not first ace pilot that's turned out to be a dandy, and in the grand scheme of things it has meant very little to anyone. Now I suggest you stop worrying about whether or not I and others think you're gay, and start worrying about the commotion you and your 'teammates' have caused on this ship."

Falco sighed, "Yes that is the accusation she made, but I never assaulted her."

"Correct, you only attempted."

"No, she threatened to leave the ship, Fox asked me grab her to keep her from going. I wasn't trying to hurt her, just stop her from leaving."

"But you were going to grab her correct?" The Dr. asked in a matter of fact way.

"Well yeah, how else was I going to stop her."

The doctor scribbled some notes on a pad. "And about the night Ms. Krystal accused you of taking advantage of Mr. McCloud?"

"Look it was nothing okay, he was just, and so, nothing happened, it was just a misunderstanding."

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes, he was drunk, very drunk, and he started touching and kissing me. And when I realized he thought I was Krystal, I immediately left. I, I don't know why I didn't stop him sooner, I just felt so, I don't know. I mean I've never…"

"Look, I'm just here to get the facts okay. I'm also medical doctor, so I'm not qualified to offer you psychological or counseling help. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just saying it's not my job. I think I've gotten all I need from you for now. You're free to go back to your quarters." The rabbit scribbled some more notes on his pad. "Oh." He said as he quickly went over to a storage cabinet and pulled out a crutch. "You'll need this for at least a day. Like I said, it'll feel much better in two or three days, but avoid putting much pressure on it for now." Falco took the crutch, sighed, and left.

* * *

Falco cracked his eyes open and stared at the red glowing digits next to his bed. He made no attempt to comprehend their meaning, he just stared as though waiting for the numbers to imprint themselves upon his brain. He closed his eyes again, _'Okay, what time is it?'_ he thought to himself. He opened his eyes again and read the numbers, 3:42,_'Great.´_ his mind said sarcastically. His stomach rumbled, and he put his hand over it. He knew he was hungry, but he felt no appetite. It gurgled again, _'I suppose I should eat. There's not likely to be anyone about at this hour.'_, he thought to himself. Falco wasn't sure how long he'd been in his room, _'At least a day,' _he thought. He hadn't left his room except to answer more questions about the incident from Captain Kray. He hadn't seen nor talked to anyone else, nor did he want to. He flung his feet over the side of the bed and carefully stood. His ankle still emanated pain, but not anywhere near as much as before. 

He stood up being careful to put most of his weight on his good leg, grabbed his crutch and hit the button to his door. It slide open quietly and he took a step out. Everything seemed to be quiet, and all the doors to the other cabins were closed. He started to walk as quietly and quickly as his could. The plastic brace made a tapping sound every time it came in contact with the metal floor. He hit the button for the door to the hangar bay, going through it was the quickest way to the galley. He immediately heard quiet talking and the gently clanging of tools. Falco saw Elsie and Slippy mucking with one of the Arwings, they both turned to see who had entered the hangar. Falco avoided looking at the both of them and wordlessly crossed the hangar to the door that would lead him to the galley. He hit the button on the door and it swooshed open, he stepped into another corridor, to his right he could see a small fitness room. Several windows let him peer in, it was populated by a few weight and aerobic machines, as well as a half sized multi-purpose gaming court. He noticed Crass was jogging on one of the machines. Falco sighed, "I guess more people are up than I had hoped." He spoke quietly to himself. To his left was the entrance to the galley, it only had one window, but nobody appeared to be in it, Falco sighed with relief. He opened the door, stepped in and looked around and immediately saw Lucky sitting at one of the tables eating. He stopped instantly and almost turned around, but the white rabbit had already taken notice of him. Falco, forced himself forward and into the galley despite his strong urge to leave, _'You can't run from everyone for ever.',_ he said to himself hoping to shore up his courage. He walked over to the automatic food preparation unit and began cycling through options. He finally settled on a soup, the unit hummed for a few seconds while it prepared his food, and dinged to signal its completion. He took his bowl and sat at table with his back to the rabbit. Both silently ate, Falco slowly and methodically dipped his spoon into his soup, while Lucky nervously pushed his pasta around with a fork.

"I bet you think this is pretty funny." Falco said coldly, his back still to Lucky.

"W-what?" Lucky replied nervously.

"You know what I mean. Doesn't it make you feel good after I was such an ass to you?"

"No, not really." Lucky said meekly.

"Well it should." Falco said, anger underlying his voice.

"Well it doesn't." Lucky said defiantly.

"I guess you're just a better person than I am then." Falco paused, "Not really a hard feat to accomplish."

Lucky gave Falco a sympathetic frown, "You're being too hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"How was it not my fault? I may have walked away from it, but not after I had a little taste. Regardless of the fact I didn't immediately realize he thought I was that bitch, I still knew he was drunk out of his fucking mind, but I wanted him so badly I didn't stop it from happening.", anger and self-loathing evident in Falco's voice.

"Actually I meant the thing with Krystal yesterday…" Lucky said quietly. The two sat in silence for two minutes that seemed like 2 hours. "But you did stop." Lucky finally said. Falco didn't reply, "I mean you two didn't really do much other than kiss and touch right? And you said yourself you left once you realized…"

"Yeah once I realized, if I hadn't what would we have done?"

"Well, you don't know that. You assume you would have gone all the way, but you don't know that for certain. You may have stopped yourself at some other point. Or maybe not you don't know, so stop beating yourself up over it."

"The point is I shouldn't have let it happen in the first place. I mean I knew it wasn't right, he was my best friend, he'd never shown any interest before, and he was so drunk, but I just wanted…"

"All you've proven to me is you're not perfect. So okay, you should have stopped it immediately. You should have realized right away and not given into your urges. Technically what you did wasn't right or morally acceptable, but you know what, that's part of being alive and sentient. I mean how long have you known Fox? I'm sure you didn't just develop feelings for him that night. And then suddenly the opportunity just plops into your lap. It doesn't matter who you are and regardless of the moral dilemmas present there's going to be a lot of temptation. So maybe things shouldn't have gone as far as they did, but they also didn't go further. I think a lot of people wouldn't have given it a second thought and just gone right along. You didn't."

Falco turned around to face Lucky, "You're right, I guess. I just feel…" Falco trailed off and looked down at the floor.

"Guilty? I suppose that's part of being alive and sentient as well. I've made a lot of mistakes that still make me cringe whenever I think about them. I guess I just hope that will keep me from repeating them." Lucky said wistfully.

"I don't even know why I even like him like that I mean he's my friend and…" Falco stopped and gritted his teeth, "Listen to me, going on about this crap to you, I don't even know you. I'm only telling you because you're gay, as if that some how means you have to listen to me go on."

"First of all I don't mind at all. If I hadn't wanted to talk to you I wouldn't have. Plus I know what it's like being gay. It always helps to talk to someone who can understand you."

Falco sighed, "That's just it, I mean. I don't even know if I am."

Lucky looked at Falco somewhat confused, "What do you mean."

"Well I mean I don't even know why I feel that way about Fox. I mean I've never had any feelings for any other guys, even a glimmer really. I know Fox is my friend and all, but its not just that I feel. I don't know when I started, um, wanting him, you know like that."

"So Fox is the only guy you've ever been in love with? What about women?"

"Yeah, well there was one. Katt… She, she used to always be there for me, and I kind of snubbed her. She was more like a bothersome nuisance with a hapless crush on me. But then, she grew on me or something, and we started dating. Things changed though, suddenly I was always the one chasing her, and she was always saying things like, if I wanted to be with her I'd leave Star Fox, or that she had to go out and do her own thing. I don't know how many arguments I got into with Fox about her, usually about me leaving to be with her, or trying to start up my own team with her. She always had me jumping through hoops, maybe it was pay back for how I treated her before. But I don't think that was it. Maybe she just liked the chase, and once she caught me that was it. Or maybe, I think once she really got to know me she didn't want me anymore."

"There was no one else?" Lucky asked quizzically. "I mean I know never to believe anything from tabloids, but you always had a reputation as kind of a playboy."

"Yeah… you really shouldn't believe those." Falco laughed. "I used to flirt with a lot of girls because that's what a young hot shot pilot is supposed to do isn't it? It was always about putting on a show. Nothing serious ever came out of it"

"I can understand that. When people expect you to act a certain way, sometimes it's hard not to."

Falco nodded in agreement, "That's how it has been with everyone but Katt, at least until she finally dumped me and I had to go crawling back to Star Fox."

"That must have been tough."

"Not really, Fox just acted like I had never left. It's not that he didn't care, he just didn't hold it against me. He always been like that, I don't know how many times I've left or threatened to leave, and sweet gods I'm an ass. I think I've lost count of how many stupid arguments I've gotten in with him because I didn't think I was getting my fair share of the fame. But he always tried to look out for me, and always let me back. I really think he's the only one who has ever accepted me for being me. No matter what I did, he'd still be my friend."

"Maybe that why you have such strong feelings for him." Lucky said. "It's really hard to find someone like that, friend or otherwise."

"You could be right. He really does feel like a part of my life no matter what."

Lucky grinned, "It also doesn't help he's pretty cute."

Falco couldn't help but laugh, "You're right about that too."

"So how did he get to be with some bitch like Krystal?"

"He met her on and rescued her from some strange planet. I don't actually know all the sorted details."

"You'd think she would be something you would want to leave behind on a strange planet."

Falco laughed, "You would think so wouldn't you. Truthfully she wasn't anywhere as near bad as she is now. She has become increasingly more a bitch over the last two years. Before that the two of us actually got along pretty well."

"You and Krystal getting along? That's hard to imagine." The white rabbit joked. "So why does he stay? Is it like slowly turning the heat up on a frog or something?"

Falco laughed again, "Something like that. He loves her, for reasons I don't understand. But that's like him I guess. He's never been oversexed or anything, but once he becomes infatuated with a girl, that's it. Just part of his personality I guess.

"Maybe you should try turning the hose on him sometime." Lucky quipped; the both of them laughed and continued to talk.

* * *

"If you restrict the throttling valve to a 20 degree aperture you can actually increase the response rate of the thrusters." Slippy said. He and Elsie were elbow deep in a partly disassembled Arwing. ROB and XR-3K were also busy performing maintenance on the other Arwings.

"Won't that decrease the fuel efficiency and produce undue wear on the actuator?" Elsie said doubtfully.

"The decrease in fuel efficiency is only minimal compared to the performance boost, and when you're in a dog fight performance if what counts. And the actuators are actually rated to for much higher stress than what they undergo with the normal setting. Plus you should replace them every so often anyways."

"Huh, I'll have to try that on a few of our ships."

"What is this, you've got a capacitor spliced into the targeting computers. Doesn't make the targeting controls less responsive?" Slippy asked.

"Yes, that's actually precisely why I did it. I've found the targeting sensors are a little too responsive for me to keep up with, they'd get so jittery from my responses, I'd have a hard time getting a good lock on a target. That actually smoothes out the motions and I have a much easier time targeting. Everyone but Calvin seems to prefer it that way." Elsie explained.

"Huh, and I'll have to try that something." Slippy said laughing.

Elsie laughed as well, "You know Slip.", she said giving him a little side arm hug, "I'm so glad I met you. Not that I dislike my teammates or anything, we're all good friends, but, well it's nice to have someone I can actually talk mechanic stuff and scientific theories with without them going all glossy eyed."

"I know what you mean." Slippy said softly. Slippy leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Elsie's. Elsie pushed Slippy away, reeled back and gasped reflexively. His feet became tangled with her feet and he fell backwards striking the back of his head against the Arwing in the process.

"Oh gods." Elsie said horrified, her voice quivering.

Slippy had a hand covering the place where his head had struck the Arwing. He winced in pain, "Son of a…"

Elsie's eyes were wide and stricken with fear. "Oh gods. Are you, are you…?" she tried to ask.

Slippy grimaced as he felt warm liquid trickle from his head. "I think so."

"I, I, I'm…" Elsie stuttered, tears welling in her eyes.

Slippy looked up at the otter, she was shaking, her hands were covering her mouth and tears were running down the brown fur of her cheeks. "I'm fine really." Slippy tried to assure her.

"I…I…" Elsie suddenly ran off, the sounds of sobbing following her wake.

Stunned, Slippy remained seated on the cold metal floor. "What just happened?" Slippy asked in disbelief.

"Perhaps you did not adequately woo her." ROB offered.

"Shall I call for medical assistance?" XR-3K asked.

"No XR." Slippy said, his voice sounding beaten.

"Possibly you should have given her flowers before you tried to, shove your tongue in her mouth." ROB offered.

"I didn't try to jam my tongue in her mouth. I was just kissing her." Slippy said defensively.

"Trauma to the crania of organics can result in concussion, brain damage, blood clotting stroke and death. I advise medical assistance to avert further complications." XR insisted.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you. There there. Would you like a metallic shoulder to cry on? There are plenty of other organics in the sea. It is better to have loved and be punched in the schnozz, than to have not been kicked in the groin." ROB trailed on.

"ROB, shut up." Slippy said exasperated. "Remind me to fix your personality program later ROB. And I didn't hit my head that hard XR, I'm fine"

"Don't take your failures out on me." ROB retorted.

"You are leaking fluids from your head, such would indicate sufficient force to inflict further damage on your brain organ." XR explained not dissuaded by Slippy's insistence he was fine.

Slippy grabbed a rag and pressed it against the cut. Slippy sighed, "You two finish the maintenance on the ships, I'll go to the medical bay." Slippy got up and slowly walked out, rag pressed against the bleeding welt on is head.

* * *

Crass pressed his forearms against the sides oh two pads connected to pulleys and weights. His arms moved from his sides to in front of himself, lifting the weight behind him. He slowly moved his arms back, and repeated this several times.

The door to the small gym opened and Krystal walked in, "Oh hi." She said, feigning embarrassment. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Um, no not at all." Crass replied. He stopped using the machine and wiped the sweat from him self with towel.

"I just needed come in and work off some steam. I find a good workout helps get my mind back in order." Krystal walked over the one of the aerobic machines and started using it.

Crass nodded in agreement, "It helps me too." He said as he sat down at a bench press.

"Really wow, we have a lot in common." Krystal said cheerfully.

"Uh, okay." Crass replied. Crass selected a weight and started pressing.

Krystal stared at the large reptile as she moved quickly on her aerobic machine. "Wow, you can lift a lot.", she said while noting his large bulging muscles.

"Uh, thanks." Crass nervously managed to get out between presses.

"You need someone to spot you."

"No, no, that's, uh really not necessary."

"No really I don't mind." she said as she got off her aerobic machine and walked over to him.

"No really, you don't need to. This is just a light repetition for me." his sudden uncomfortableness apparent in his voice.

"Oh don't worry, I want to."

"oh, ah, okay."

Krystal watched him press the weights several times, admiring the reptiles thick muscular arms. She delighted in the skin rippling as his muscle expanded and contracted against the force of the weight and motion. "So you can actually lift more?"

"Y, yes."

"How much more?"

"I guess, um, four or five times more."

"Show me." Krystal said with delight. Crass secured the bar and Krystal dialed the weight up. There was a brief hum of energy and the bar suddenly became heavier. "Go on, try to lift it." she said. The lizard took in a deep breath and let it out, then grabbed the bar in his hands and lifted it vertically, lowered it down to his chest and pushed it up again. "That's amazing, I've never seen someone lift that much before."

"Thanks." Crass strained out as he pressed the bar.

"Oh just hold it there." Krystal said as Crass had the bar pressed straight up. She ran her hand along one of Crass' straining biceps, running her fingers along every inch of his tightened arm. "It feels like you've got steel cables running under your skin." She commented.

"Uh." Crass said, his breathing suddenly quick and short.

Krystal slid her hand down Crass' arm and onto his chest, "You body is magnificent. You could be chiseled in stone.", she said as she continued to work her hand over his body.

"Ah." Crass said between his increasingly shortened breaths. He let the bar back onto its supports and quickly sat up. "W-what."

Krystal sat on the bench next to him, pressing her body against his, breasts squeezed against one of his arms. "Even when you're not straining your body is like a rock."

"I-I don't think you should." He stammered.

"I've been admiring ever since I first saw you." she said seductively in his ear.

"W-what."

"I want you." she whispered.

Crass gulped, "W-what about Fox."

"Fuck, that little dicked faggot. I need a real man."

"B-but-but."

"You're not gay too are you." She said coyly.

"No, no, I jus…"

"You're shy, it's okay. I think that's hot." She said as she slipped her hand onto his crotch, and started rubbing it, while she pressed her moist mouth against his, her tongue probing against his lips. "Oh, it's even bigger than I imagined." She moaned, her body writhing against his.

Crass could only breath in gasps now. Krystal started to slide one of her hands under his workout shorts, when he suddenly stood, an act that would have sent Krystal to the floor if she had not caught herself on the bench. "I have to go." Crass quickly proclaimed as he shot out of the gym, leaving many of his belongings behind.

* * *

Falco and Lucky watched the two, unaware of their presence, through the gym window. Their mouths were both dropped open. "Should we be watching this." Lucky said his eyes wide.

"I don't know." said Falco, just as aghast.

"Maybe we should stop it." Lucky said.

"I don…" Falco started, when he noticed crass suddenly stand up and bolt for the door. Falco grabbed Lucky and pushed him in to the galley, where he shut the door behind him.

"Wh-why did you do that." Lucky said suddenly surprised.

"I don't know, it seemed the thing to do." Falco replied.

Lucky suddenly noticed he was still hanging onto Falco, his skin tingled and his nerves fluttered as he blushed and moved away. Falco didn't seem to notice.

"I just didn't want to get tangled up in that, not now. Sorry but I've had my share of drama lately, specially involving her." Falco explained.

"That makes sense." Lucky agreed. "She is a piece of work isn't she."

"In the worst way." Falco added. "Glad to see your friend doesn't like slutty women. Well that or he's gay as well."

"I wish he was." Lucky muttered under his breath. "No, he's not gay. Just very shy around women and, she is way out of range of his tastes."

"So how the hell are we going to tell Fox?"

"Oh… ah." Was all Lucky could reply with.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello and welcome to chapter 8, I'd planned on it being the last chapter, but since its been so long since my last update I decided to break it into two and post this bit now while I work on the last bit. Hopefully sometime within the next week I'll have chapter 9 up. As always thanks for reading, and feel free to leave comments, questions, or critiques.  
_

_-Grungy_

* * *

Fox stepped out of his room and was immediately greeted with the sight of Elsie and Crass just outside Calvin's door. They seemed visibly upset, Elsie appeared to be crying and shaking; Crass looked over at Fox reflexively, and upon seeing him froze briefly, mouth slightly agape, and then quickly looked away, his eyes shifting down. Fox didn't know what that was about, he didn't want to know. _'I've had enough of this shit. They're Calvin's people, whatever it is that smug jackass can deal with it. I just want to get to the fucking galley and get some fucking food.'_ he thought to himself. Fox marched towards the two, intent on not letting his gaze settle on them, determined to make it to the galley without getting dragged into something. Just as he approached the two Calvin's door slid open, and they pushed in, the door quickly closed shut again. _'Good, now I just have to make it from here to the mess hall without anyone else fucking it up.' _he sighed inwardly.

Fox entered the hangar bay on the way to the galley, he saw ROB and XR busily performing maintenance on the Arwings. Spare parts and various engine fluids were scattered around the floor. He noticed a red boot print going to the door the lead to the galley and other parts of the ship, he noticed a few other small droplets of the red substance on the floor as well. _'Gods I hope that isn't blood…no no I don't want to know I just want to…'_

"Fox!" ROB said interrupting his thoughts, "I think you should know that Slippy and…" the robot started to explain.

"SHUT UP ROB." Fox yelled.

"I feel I must…"

"I said, SHUT UP. I don't want to hear it whatever it is, so just keep your fucking vocal processor quiet."

"But…"

"NO!" Fox said, nearly sprinting for the door that lead to the galley. When he reached it he smashed the button for the door and quickly went in.

When the door closed behind Fox, ROB turned to XR, "The organics are quite tetchy today."

"Irrational." XR agreed.

Fox looked around, he had safely made it into the hall that was connected to the galley. He looked through the glass into the rec-room and saw a gym bag lying on the ground and a used towel hanging off one of the weight machines. _'Slobs.'_ he thought. _'Maybe after my meal I'll get in a good work out, help cut the stress.'_

Fox opened the door to the galley, he found himself face to face with Falco and Lucky, they both startled, and Fox abruptly stopped to avoid running into them. Fox stepped around them, intent on his goal. He reached the food dispenser and made a selection, beef tips in a mushroom sauce with cranberry green beans. The machine dispensed his choice, _'Certainly not as elegant as the name made it sound, but at least it smells more than edible.'_ he thought to himself. When he turned around a noticed Falco and Lucky staring at him nervously.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Fox asked.

The two looked at each other, and Falco spoke, "No, not at all Fox."

Something in his friend's inflection sounded strange to his ears, "Hey, its okay really, what ya'll do is none of my business."

"We weren't doing anything." Lucky said this time.

Fox sat down with is meal, and grabbed an eating utensil. "Well you two have the most guilty look on your faces, like I just caught you or something."

The two looked at each other again, "You tell him." Falco whispered to Lucky.

"Tell me what? You two dating?" Fox asked.

"Um, no… It just that…" Lucky fumbled, "We um kind of…"

"Hey, what you two do together is none of my business." Fox said holding up his hand as though to ward off whatever Lucky was going to say."

"No its, not about us, we uh…kind of… um."

Frustrated Fox gritted his teeth and replied angrily, "Look if there's some kind of problem I don't want to hear it, I've had my fill of shit this trip, gotta problem, go to someone else with it."

Lucky unconsciously retreated so he was slightly behind Falco, Falco's shoulders slumped and he let out an exasperated sigh. "We saw Krystal trying to fuck Crass." He said flatly.

Fox stopped eating, and stared blankly at Falco and Lucky, "…Well I mean she flirts but it's…"

"No Fox." Falco said quietly.

"W-what do you mean no, no what?" Fox said frantically.

"I mean it wasn't flirting, it was trying to have sex with him."

Fox countered defensively, "How could they be trying, either they did or didn't if they didn't it was just harmless flirting."

Falco gritted his teeth, "I mean she completely threw herself at him, slobbering on his face and grabbing at his crotch. The only reason they didn't is because Crass apparently has some class and dignity."

Fox was silent for a minute, "…but…"

Falco looked at his friend sympathetically, "Look I'm sorry Fox, and I'm sorry for being so blunt, but she's a slut, I mean for the last couple of years she has flirted with every half decent looking guy she has ever met, and most of the time right in front of you."

"She's not." Fox said, not even believing his own words as they left his mouth. He hung his head, everything ached, he thought he'd cry, but his eyes remained dry and his body did not shake with sobs. Only a dull numbness spread through him, weighing down his arms, his legs, his chest and his mind.

Falco sat down next to his friend, "Look Fox, I'm sorry, but, but the painting has been on the wall for sometime, you've just been ignoring it." Falco mulled over what he was going to say for a few seconds, "I mean I know you love her, but maybe she isn't the one you know."

"Plenty of fish in the ocean huh?" Fox said flatly and quietly. "I hate fishing."

"So you're just going to stay with a rotten one…" Falco cursed himself inwardly for saying that. "I mean, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that, it's just… look I can't explain why she acts like she does, but she does, and it tears you apart."

"She's not!" Fox started to protest, "she's… she wasn't always like this was she?" he sighed.

"Well people change, things change, I don't know, but this is what it's like now." Falco said putting an arm around his friend.

The door to the galley opened and Krystal stepped in. She quickly looked around, "Oh great did I just ruin the orgy. Oh hey, gee I wonder where my boyfriend is, oh I know maybe he's with the other two fags so he can suck one off while getting it from behind, oh hey sorry I don't have a cock or I'd shoot one off in your ear."

Lucky's jaw dropped, and Falco stared daggers at the vixen, but it was Fox who spoke first, screamed, "You fucking whore."

"Me? Me, I can't apparently fucking leave you alone without you running off to suck some cocks."

"You stupid fucking, you…" Fox stammered. "Can you even fucking hear yourself; I can't even believe the shit that comes out of your mouth anymore. And the big fucking irony of it all is you're the one that can't be left alone without looking for a cock to fuck."

"Oh I'm sorry it thought it was you who fucked Falco not me, my fucking mistake." Krystal retorted.

"Cut the bullshit, I fucking know what you did not 30 fucking minutes ago, across the fucking hall."

"Oh what that big fag ran and told you?"

"No, we saw you." Falco said gesturing to Lucky.

"Oh gee how convenient the guy who wants to fuck my boyfriend just happened to see me." Krystal said.

Infuriated Falco replied, "You just admitted it not 2 seco.."

"Krystal cut the bullshit, you always do this, whenever the shit comes around your way you always blame other people, or bring up their flaws, or their problems, always, I'm fucking tired of it. You tried to fuck Crass, its not Falco's fault, its not Crass's fault, its not my fault, you did it, you hear me? You did it!" Fox yelled, his voice becoming hoarse with rage.

"Not your fault, not your fault, fuck that, what am I supposed to do when my boyfriend tried to fuck another guy?"

"Nothing happened." Fox replied angrily.

"Just like nothing happened between me and Crass." Krystal retorted

"Way to twist the fucking truth. I didn't know it was him alright, in fact I thought it was you, you on the other hand knew exactly what you were doing."

"Oh you expect me to believe that bullshit, I wonder how many times you've used that one, oh gee I'm Fox McCloud, what I sucked your cock last night, oh gee I was so drunk I thought it was a fucking cooch."

"Oh yep you caught me, biggest closet case in all of Laylat." Fox paused, stood up, grab Falco by his shoulders pulled him and mashed his muzzle against Falco's beak. He pressed his tongue against Falco's bill pressing against the seems, Falco opened his mouth to gasp and Fox's tongue slipped in. At the same time Fox pulled back so it was clear to every exactly where is tongue was.

Coming to his senses after the initial shock, Falco pushed Fox back, the vulpine made no resistance, but instead turned smugly towards Krystal. "Gods Fox what the hell is…"

"There fucking happy?" Fox said to Krystal, completely ignoring Falco. "Now you're right, I'm wrong, and I'm sorry you had to waste your time on such a big fag like myself and now I never have to hear or put up with your shit again."

"Oh pahlease. You expect me to believe that shitty bit of acting. You'd kiss a Port'O'John if you thought it'd get you out of trouble." Krystal replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you? First throw a fucking tantrum saying I'm a cock sucking fag, then when I say I am you don't fucking believe me."

"You just don't fucking get it do you?" Krystal screamed back.

"I do, you're a gods' damned psycho bitch." yelled Fox.

"You want to know what's wrong, I'll fucking tell you, you're…" Krystal was interrupted by Captain Kray's voice booming over the intercom.

"This is Captain Kray, all crew hands report immediately to the briefing room." The lights near the intercom speaker flashed yellow.

"Fuck." Fox said. He looked at Krystal, "If you drag this shit into the briefing room so help me."

"Oh you don't have to worry about me saying a fucking thing, specially to you." Krystal quickly turned around and exited the galley.

"Fuck" Fox shouted as he threw his unfinished beef tips and green beans across the room. The plastic tray they were on smacked against the wall and clattered to the floor. Bits of meat, sauce and green bean stuck to the wall, slowly sliding down. Fox walked towards the door and opened it. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "I'm sorry Falco, I shouldn't have used you like that." Then he left silently.

Falco stood silently for a few seconds, he realized he could still smell the vulpine's wet saliva on his face, he quickly wiped at his beak with his shirtsleeve. "Never a dull moment" he said feeling very drained. He looked at Lucky and the rabbit looked back up at him.

"I, I'm sorry I don't know, didn't know what to?" the rabbit stammered.

"Don't worry about it, there's not much time to think when you're suddenly blindsided by a comet." Falco said. "Come on we'd better get to the briefing."

* * *

The briefing room was large and dark, a fact Fox greatly appreciated. He didn't have to sit near anyone and the darkness would help mask any expression that would belay how unbelievably pissed he was. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Krystal, his teeth instantly grinding against each other. He moved quickly to take up a seat about as far from her as possible. He observed most of Calvin's team had already arrived, with the exception of Lucky; they were all more or less sitting together. Captain Kray stood behind a podium, bathed in the glow of a display screen he was diligently poking a finger at. Falco and Lucky arrived a minute later, they took seats near him. A wave of resentment washed over him. Fox quietly chided himself, he didn't want to be sitting alone like some pariah, and it certainly wasn't either of their faults, they had in fact, been trying to help.

"Ah good, you're all here now." Captain Kray crowed. Fox looked back to see Dr. Brun walk in closely followed by Slippy. Slippy seemed to have some sort of bandage on his head, it was too dark for Fox to make out any details. He did catch Elsie glancing back and then quickly looking straight ahead again, as though she had made some terrible mistake by looking at Slippy. _'Great, I can only bet that's shit storm number two'_ thought Fox.

Captain Kray spoke up as a projected tactical map hummed to life, "We've arrived at Vasnetsov 3586A, it's the largest operations center for the Vole & McDowel Mining Corporation in this sector. Our objective is to successfully escort 18 Terium B Class Super Transport freighters, out of the asteroid belt." Captain Kray waited as the pilots let out their collective gasps, but resumed before anyone could directly vocalize any objections. "I know, I know, it is way more than 8 fighters should ever be expected to protect. Believe me, I protested this, I even refused to escort that many freighters at once. Unfortunately the Cornerian High Command has seen fit to overturn my refusal and order that we conduct the mission anyways. It seems Corneria is in desperate need of these resources."

"If they're so desperate why only send eight fighters for somethin like this? Seems you' want two full squadrons at least, not two specialist squadrons." Calvin said.

Captain Kray stifled a sigh, "I understand what you are getting at Captain Cheshire, and I could state various reasons, none of which I think would satisfactorily address your question, I'll say this, how the situation developed is none of our concern, as pilots you have to deal with it as it is, you can have it out with the architects of this operation once the mission is complete."

"I can't say I like your answer, but ah appreciate yer candor Captain." Calvin replied.

Fox should have felt more concerned than he did. His eyes drifted over the tactical display and ears took in Captain Kray's words as he spoke. His mind ran through scenarios, tactics, and calculating odds as had long become second nature. But the immediacy he normally felt, should feel, wasn't there. The other's questions drifted through him: "Do the freighters have any armaments?", "What speeds can they reach, how maneuverable are they in the asteroid field?", "Any recent reports on pirate activity?", but none of it seemed to jar him back into the present.

"Fox, Captain Cheshire, I expect you two will want to devise a more comprehensive strategy for protecting the freighters against possible threats, should you want to brief your pilots, feel free to avail yourselves of this room. The rest of you I expect to be on high alert, and ready to drop everything at a moment's notice." Captain Kray said.

The meeting ended, and the other pilots started talking amongst themselves, he noticed Krystal left immediately, _'Good'_ he thought. He grit his and winced his eyes, _'This is no time to be basking in self pity, get off your ass and do something Fox'_. His mind struggled, what was the top priority. "Slippy" he said.

"Fox?" piped Slippy's voice.

"What shape are the Arwings in?" he asked.

Slippy hesitated, "Last I saw…um kind of pieces."

"You and Elsie get on those right away, last thing we need is to get caught with our pants around our ankles."

"Aye, aye Fox." The toad replied.

Now that the light levels were back up Fox could see a large patch of gauze taped to the amphibian's head, patches of dried blood poked through the white. "You good to fly?" he asked.

"Yeah, was just a little clumsy, caught my head on the side of an Arwing.

"Oh, good. If you two and the robots need any additional help pull anyone else to help you, making sure our fighters are running is top priority."

"Will do Fox, but it shouldn't be much of a problem, we just need to patch a few things back together, if the robots haven't already." Slippy said. He walked off towards Elsie, and seemed to sheepishly inform her of Fox's orders. _'Something is going on there, but at least they've got the good sense not to let it go supernova.'._ Fox sighed.

"Well, ah suppose, we should be gettin to workin on a way outta this shit barrel." Calvin said, wearing his characteristic grin. "Yer place or mine?"

Putting aside his annoyance for the feline's seemingly eternal good nature, the thought of running into Krystal made him clench his hands into fist, "Yers." Fox mocked.


	9. Chapter 9

_Welcome to the last chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Looks like the experiment that was supposed to last 3-4 chapters and 3 months, finally has come to an end almost one year and 9 chapters later. The tone has certainly changed, a somewhat planned event and yet unexpected. Anyways, its been fun, as always comments and critiques are welcome!_

* * *

Fox glared at the computer screen in front of him, sighed loudly, and ran his hand through the hair on his head. He tapped at the view screen a few times rearranging the little graphical representations that were, in reality, much larger than the one he was currently on. He tapped a few more times, rearranging the positions of the Star Fox and Space Guardian fighters.

"Some of these pirates groups appear ta be pretty big." Calvin said

"Oh?" Fox mumbled still absorbed in the display screen in front of him.

Calvin clicked through a data pad, his features highlighted by the green light it gave off, "Yeah, estimates show some ah the bigger groups have upwards of forty fighters, and multiple carrier and assault ships."

Fox frowned and looked up at the tabby, "Not that I'm the sort who would back away from throwing eight fighters at forty, but I'm not seeing how we could defend all those freighters."

"We can't."

"So what are our options? If not defense, aggression? Go after their carriers"

"Load up the fighters with heavy novas eh? Thinkin if their ride home is getting lit up they'll be less likely to go after the freighters?

"Stands to reason, only way I can think of . Only problem is only Slippy's ship can carrier heavies, and the rest can't be modified to carry extra regular novas."

"Elsie an Crass's ships can, in fact, Crass's should hold quite a few with a bit of modifyin."

Fox hit the com panel, "Slippy, you there?" Fox waited for a reply, silence. "Slippy?!"

* * *

Slippy eyed the bare circuitry and mechanics of the Arwing once more before satisfied everything was working properly. "ROB, help me get this plating back on." He directed the robot. ROB picked up the heavy piece of armored metal easily, holding it into place as Slippy used a magnetic bolter to seal it to the rest of the ship.

"Slippy, one of the thrust nozzles on Crass's ship is a little sticky. I can't seem to track down the cause, maybe you could have a look." Elsie said from across the bay.

A wave of shame flooded through Slippy. He looked up at the young blond haired otter, they had barely spoken in the two hours they had been getting the Arwings ready. He motioned for ROB to finish the magnetic bolting, and shuffled over to Elsie.

Elsie stood behind Crass's modified Arwing, continuously testing the operation of the thrust nozzle as if serendipity would strike her by doing the same thing over and over again. Slippy walked up to the side of her and looked at the offending problem. "You see." Elsie said while pointing, "when I increase the aperture, it sticks briefly at this point every time, its almost as if its catching on something, but there's nothing for it to catch on."

Slippy watched her operate the mechanism a few times and interjected, "Well the thrust nozzle aperture partly works on a pressurized system, its not that its catching on anything, but the pressure is building up to great, and the catch occurs between the time the pressure is released through the safety valve and time it take to rebuild enough pressure to adequately continue moving the nozzle aperture. Its actually a fairly common problem, you just have to know where to look. All you need to do is lessen the amount of initial pressure in the system, and it'll work flawlessly."

Elsie looked about sheepishly for a second, "That was a pretty bad excuse to get you over here wasn't it?"

Slippy looked at Elsie a bit surprised, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You said it yourself, it's a common problem, anyone just out of flight maintenance school should know that… I just, wanted to talk to about earlier."

"Oh." Slippy barely managed to croak out as the blood drained from him.

"Look I.."

"I'm sorry." Slippy interrupted, "I shouldn't, shouldn't have, shouldn't have assumed." he stuttered. "I'm so, I, I, I'm…"

"No you shouldn't have." Elsie said tersely "but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"Nnno, its my..."

"Slippy, please let me finish." The otter said soothingly. "I overreacted, I guess you surprised me, and I just, reacted badly. I mean, you shouldn't just up and kiss a girl like that, but, it wasn't completely wrong, I mean that is not to say your assumptions were completely unfounded its just…" she paused for a brief moment and sighed. "Look maybe if things had been different, if my past had been different it would have been the right thing to do. You're a good guy Slippy, a great mechanic, intelligent, and a great sense of humor and I can really see myself liking you, but…" she paused again, "I, I just got out of a bad relationship. I know, I know, it's so stupid and cliché, but I was really in love with him and, it was like he was my world, but, he was abusive. Not physically, no, if he had laid a finger on me I'd have pounded his face flat, but, I guess what he did was worse. See he was one of my instructors in the Academy, in a lot of ways like you, intelligent, funny, could go on and on about theoretical propulsion. He was just so easy to get along with, but it just started so slowly and subtly, and…" Elsie winced, "I, I really don't want to go into the details but I feel I owe you…"

"No, you don't owe me anything." Slippy said, the color back in his voice. "Elsie I'm sorry, and I'm sorry I did something to even remind you of what you went through."

"It's not your fault, it's not like you knew. Look you are a really great guy, and even if I'm not ready for something like, you know, yet I want to be friends."

"Of course, and I…"

Fox's voice cracked over the com, "Slippy, you there?"

"I'd better get that." Slippy said to Elsie.

"Slippy?!" Fox's voice barked from the com.

"Geez he's so impatient" Slippy crooned while rolling his eyes. The Toad walked over to the com and pressed the transmission switch, "I'm here Fox." his voice exasperated.

"Where were you, what took you so long? Wait never mind that, I need you and Elsie to modify your two ships and Crass's to carry heavy Novas, as many as you can pack in. We going to need as much fire power as we can get, and try to get done as quickly as possible, never know when we'll need to take off. Thanks Slip, Fox out."

* * *

Calvin laughed, and gave one of his characteristically wide grins, "You don't leave much time for 'em to respond do ya?"

"Not with Slippy, give him a second and he'll talk your ear off, best just to tell him what you want and to leave him to it."

"Elsie's pretty good bout that, but sometimes she gets goin." The feline said with a laugh.

Fox hesitated for a second, "I promised myself I wouldn't ask, but, those two are okay right?"

"Elsie and Slippy? Oh yeah, there was a bit of a problem, but nothing big, I'm sure Elsie got everything all sorted. Nothin ta worry bout."

"Well, that's at least one thing to go right" Fox sighed heavily. Fox stared at the console studying formation; the room seemed unbearably silent.

"You'll have ta forgive me, but I have ta point out where things don't seem alright, mainly with Krystal."

Fox gazed intently at the display in front of him. "Well you have pointed it out, not that there is a point to doing so." anger tinged his voice.

"Well see, there is a point, bein, you seem mighty irritated"

"And you think I'm not fit to fly huh? That is?" Fox said, his anger becoming more apparent.

"No I don't doubt yer ability, and I'm not suggestin that, its more her I'm worried bout."

Fox cooled off a little, "If I had the luxury I would sideline her, but we need everyone in a ship we can get."

Calvin retorted, "While I agree my concern is she might be more of a detriment than an actual help."

Fox rubbed his temples, "It'll be better to have her in a cockpit, I understand your concerns though. Believe me, if we weren't stuck in the middle of an asteroid field, facing the possibility of a five to one battle and no chance of back up I wouldn't let her near a fighter."

"Alright, I was just unsure, and felt it better to air my concerns than let them go and regret it later."

Fox waved his hand in the air flippantly, "Yeah yeah, no problem." They sat in silence for an hour, occasionally breaking it to share some brief tactical insight. "You know, I don't even know how things got to this point." Fox said suddenly.

"Pardon?" Calvin replied.

"This whole mess with Krystal."

"Oh."

"I mean, it's like it materialized out of nowhere. I mean we had our fights and stuff before, but they were small and ended after they were started, this, it has just been dragging on, tilling a shit field as it goes."

Calvin worked his jaw hesitantly for a few moments, "Now I know I don't know anything bout ya'll's relationship, but seems like something that big doesn't just come outta nowhere. Guessin its been there for a bit, gnawin at the both of you."

"So you're saying I just let things get like this like some masochist who lives off drama. You really think if this had been going on for awhile I wouldn't have tried to do something?" Fox said angrily.

"That's not what I'm implyin at all." Calvin held up his hands defensively. "I'm sayin these things creep up on people. It's so subtle you don't notice, like some gas fillin a room, ya don't know it's there till some spark ignites it all. I mean, I know ya got a few years on me an all, an ya probably don't appreciate some kid tellin ya bout things like this, but I been around. Lived in a port city on a backwater planet most of my life, then in the most metropolitan city in our system, an I gotta say, the song remains the same. I don't know why, but people get content, complacent, so set in their ways they don't notice when things change, when they change, when their partners change, they forget to talk, forget to ask. They just take it for granted the other person exists. And now that I'm dune sayin more than you probably ever wanted to hear…" Calvin trailed off.

Fox sighed, "No, no. I brought it up, and you're probably right." Fox laughed, "Some mentor I turned out to be. I'm supposed to be the one passing down the pearls of wisdom, and so far all I've done is resent you while I take the lead part in some horrible made for TV drama. Sor…"

Calvin cut Fox off, "No need to apologize, maybe you've not been the best perfect example, but you ain't been a bad one."

"Well thanks for that resounding vote of confidence." Fox chuckled.

Calvin flashed a wide grin at the fox just as the intercom crackled. Captain Kray's voice sounded, "We have enemy contact, all pilots to your ships." Fox and Calvin bolted from the room, down the hall and to the hanger.

Fox's eyes immediately zeroed in on Slippy, "Slippy, tell me all the Arwings are ready for combat."

"Aye Fox. We completed all your modifications, except maybe a few smudges of dirt and grease, they're in perfect condition." the toad chirped.

"Let's hope so." Fox said already suiting up. "Calvin, plan Beta 3?" He yelled to the stripped feline.

"Agreed." Calvin replied while hoisting himself into his Arwing's cockpit.

The form of Krystal flashed through an opening door, already in full flight suit. Fox surveyed the deck while starting the ignition sequence on his Arwing, making sure everyone had arrived, and was pleased to see they all had, and most had already settled into their fighters. Fox opened a channel to all the pilots, "Listen up, I'm loading all our tactical data onto your ships' computers, we're going out hot so read it quick, I'll fill you in as we go, and inform you of modifications as needed."

Fox sealed himself in his cockpit, speeding through his preflight routine, a light on his console signaled his ship was ready, moment later ROB's robotic voice sounded over his com. "All Arwings reporting ready, commence flight in 3, 2, 1."

Fox pushed on his throttle and his fighter leaped out of the carrier hangar and into rock cluttered space. A smile tugged at the corners of Fox's mouth, despite the reality of the situation he couldn't help but feel excited; it was how he dealt with the surge of adrenaline that came from sitting comfortable in a room one minute then flying towards a swarm of enemy ships five minutes later.

Slippy's high pitched voice cracked over the com, "I'm counting two carriers, seven assault ship, and thirty-two fighters of varying configurations. Fighters and assaults ships closing in on freighters, ETA, two minutes sixteen seconds and counting."

Fox broadcast to the entire squadron, "Copy Slip. Falco, Lucky, you're with me, Crass, Krystal, Slippy, and Elsie you're with Calvin. For now we'll all head to engage the enemy fighters, listen for your team leader to give orders otherwise. Switching to team com."

The eight Arwings quickly closed in on the enemy fighters and were meet with a hail of laser fire, while returning their own. The Starfox and Space Guardians juked and split almost in unison, avoiding the enemy fire. An orange ball of fire exploded among the pirates ships. Falco's smug voice came over the com almost immediately, "First kill."

The Arwings looped and dove right into the heart of the pirates fighter swarm. "Great Falco, now just do that thirty-one more times and we can go home." Fox quipped.

"Ask and the bird man shall deliver." Falco cracked.

A fighter passed in front of Fox's targeting HUD, he reflexively squeezed the trigger and bolts of death lanced out at the enemy fighter. He didn't have time to gloat over his kill, as he juked his ship to avoid enemy fire. Fox checked his tactical display, The enemy fighters were already starting to swarm over freighters "Okay guys, its our job to keep the fighters and assault ships away from the freighters, Calvin's team is going to try and take out those carriers. We're hoping if we bloody their nose they'll retreat."

"Doesn't that kind of leave three of us against all these fighters?" Lucky asked nervously.

"When Calvin's team goes after their carriers I expect several of the pirates to follow. Won't take them long to figure out what they're up to." Fox replied. The vulpine quickly tuned his com to Calvin's frequency, "You're clear to break."

"Copy" Calvin replied to Fox and then spoke to his own team, "Okay its time to break. Stick to the plan, Krystal and I will provide the cover the rest of you just hit those carriers with your heavy novas. Just watch your tail, it'll be easier to cover you if you don't make yourself a sitting duck."

"We've got 8 enemy fighters breaking off in pursuit. They appear to be Arwing types." Elsie said, concern in her voice.

"Arwings eh, looks like they're gonna send their best."

* * *

Fox clicked spoke into his com, "Falco we've got an assault ship trying to board freighter C, don't let it."

"I'm on it." The strain in Falco's voice was apparent. Fox felt the same, the pirates were far from the best pilots he'd ever been up against, but with so many of them he was unable to get a good shot off before he had to roll and pivot his own ship out of enemy fire. On top of that it was a constant battle to keep the well shielded and armed assault ships from docking with the freighters. A ship flashed in front of Fox's targeting box, he depressed the trigger and his lasers splashed off the enemies shields. Suddenly he saw Lucky's fighter dart in lasers punching through the enemy's shields and finally ship. Fox smiled, that made five for the little rabbit, his uniquely modified Arwing made it easy for the pirates to lose track of him. He could and had been able to sweep through the dog fight with relative impunity.

"Save some for the rest of us will you." Falco dripped sarcastically.

"You finish what you've got before you start asking for more." Lucky mocked back.

A warning flashed on Fox's HUD, he pivoted his ship to see an assault ship attempting to dock with one of the freighters, he sent his ship into a barrel roll and poured his lasers into the enemy ship like liquid fire. Under the constant pounding from his weapons the ship erupted. Debris flew as a fire ball consumed what little gasses and been present on the ship. Before he pulled up, he saw a body, propelled by the force of the explosion, slam against the hull of the freight.

* * *

"Gods dammit these fellas are slippery." Calvin said under his breath, gritting in determination. He noticed the blue energy bolts from Crass's cannon slam against the side of one of the enemy Arwings. Intending to capitalize on Crass's strike, Calvin veered and pitched his craft so the weakened enemy was in his sights, his targeting display went green and he let his lasers rip into the enemy craft. One of the bolts pierced a main thrusts resulting in an explosion that sent the craft careening into wildly into an asteroid. Calvin was about to let off a celebratory hoot, when his own craft shook violently as enemy fire smashed into his shields. _'Yeah, see what happens when ya get cocky'_ he mentally chided himself.

Slippy called over the intercom, "I'm hit."

Calvin rolled his craft in Slippy's direction, ignoring his own pursuer, and fired a few shots off at the ship doggedly attacking Slippy. The bolts splashed against its shields, but it was enough to break the pirate's attack. "Slippy Report."

"I'm okay, I've lost some maneuverability though." The toad quickly replied.

"We're in range of the carrier." Elsie almost screamed over the com.

"Fire when you have a lock!" Calvin replied just as loud. Soon a torrent of blue missiles streaked towards one of the pirates' carriers. Calvin's craft shook violently, a none too subtle reminded he wouldn't be afforded the chance to watch the heavy nova bombs impact the ship. "Oh that's fucking it." He screamed in his cockpit. He cut power to his forward thrust and wheeled his fighter around so he was facing opposite the direction his craft was moving, and directly at the ship that was firing on him. Unlike Slippy, Crass, and Elsie his craft was only carrying standard yield novas, something he quickly put to use as he fired one straight at the enemy's cockpit. He heard cheers over the com just as his own nova bomb struck the enemy craft, reducing it to fine parts of shrapnel, and noticed as the blip representing the carrier blinked off his HUD. He hit his throttle to full, just as an enemy ship slammed into him.

* * *

The pirates started retreating, Fox opened his com to the full squadron. "You guys did it, they're retreating!."

A somber voice answered, "Calvin's EV."

The blood started to drain from Fox, but he maintained his composure, he was still in a dogfight, "Call for a rescue ship."

"Captain Kray here, a ship has already been dispatched."

ROBs monotone voice sounded over the com, "enroot to extra vehicular pilot, estimated time of arrival seven minutes thirty-four second and counting"

* * *

Fox stared blankly through a little window at the mangled bloody mess on the operating table. Commander Brun, in a blood splattered surgical gown, hovered over some of the medical equipment occasionally pressing a few buttons. The rabbit seemed so calm it was unreal to Fox. He'd just been digging through the feline's with the assistance of the automated medical ward, and seemed completely unphased. It struck Fox many might see his own ability to stay cool and focused in a dogfight as somewhat unnatural, and thinking the doctor's reaction to the situation as ghoulish was hypocritical. He still couldn't shake the feeling. He notice Commander Brun taking off his surgical gown and depositing it in a medical waste bin. He moved towards the door, opening it and stepping through. He looked at Fox with the same distant gaze he always seemed to carry while he removed his face mask.

"Despite how he looks, he's stable." The rabbit said. "He should remain that way until we can get to Corneria."

"So he's going to be okay." Fox said doubtfully.

"Yeah, should be, you can never be sure. I was able to repair the damage to his vital organs. That new flight suit did its job, kept him pressurized, more or less safe from the vacuum of space."

"Oh…"

"You should probably think about outfitting your team with them."

"Yeah…" Fox hesitated, "Doc, will he ever fly again?"

The rabbit looked over his shoulder and through the little window at the figure in the operating room, "Maybe, not for awhile, but sometime he could. On Corneria they can regrow the damaged tissue and bone. It'll take awhile before the new growth is good enough for him to resume piloting duties, but eventually."

"That's good to know."

"Look why don't you go back and get some rest, I'll alert you if there are any changes."

"Okay." Fox said, turning to exit the medical bay. The door whooshed open, and closed behind him. He was meet with four somber faces, Elsie, Crass, Falco and Lucky, looking at him expectantly. "Dr. Brun said he's going to be okay." Fox said, halting then starting again, "Once the guys on Corneria get to him Dr. Brun thinks he could make a full recovery." Everyone's bodies' slump at once as the tension they had been hold drain away. "I'm sorry if I don't stay, but I'm exhausted, I'm going to try and get some rest. Dr. Brun said he'd let me know if anything changed." He paused as he was suddenly struck by a realization. "Has there been any sign of the pirates, what's our alert status?"

Falco answered quietly, "We cleared the asteroid field an hour ago, we're in the clear. Just get some rest Fox."

* * *

Falco and Lucky sat in the ships galley, both picking unenthusiastically at some sweet buns and sipping at cups of coffee. They wore silence like some morbid jacket, neither feeling the energy to talk, just poke at a sweet bun, and sip at the coffee.

After chewing on a bit of the sugary snack, Lucky whispered, "I should be happy, I thought he was dead, and now, now he's expected to make a full recovery. But, I don't know, I just, have this feeling."

"He's going to be okay. Doc's got him stabilized, we're out of trouble, and the guys on Corneria will fix him up like new." Falco tried to console the rabbit.

"I know, I keep telling myself that, I keep saying everything is okay, you can stop being afraid now. But it's not, I don't feel okay."

"You just went through a lot of stress, you can't expect it all to drop at once"

"I..I.." Lucky turned to Falco tears welling up in his eyes, "I almost lost him. I almost lost him." The rabbit repeated.

Falco put an arm around Lucky to comfort him, and the rabbit buried his face, in Falco's chest. "I know, it's hard when you think you've lost a friend, when you realize you could."

Lucky looked up at the bird, the fur around his eyes matted, "It's just, he's, he's." He swallowed back more tears, "He's the best thing that ever happened to me." He said with a gasp. "He was the first person at the academy to take me seriously. Sure most of the people at the academy were nice, other than the occasional homophobe, but I was always just the gay guy to them, and that's all I got from them, gay jokes, anything I did, no matter how good I flew, I was just the gay, not, Lucky the guy who could shoot down just about anyone in a one on one, or Lucky, the guy who consistently got the best scores in simulators, nope it was Lucky the gay. Yeah I laughed with them, what else was I going to do. Then he came along, and the first thing he said was, 'So yer the ace pilot I'm gonna have ta dethrone.' Nobody else mentioned the fact I was ever worth competing against, despite the fact I was better than most of them, and that's the first thing he said. Sure he'd make gay jokes too on occasion, but he also acknowledged me for who I was, all that I was, not just gay.

"Yeah. In many ways Fox means that to me. Whatever label has been stuck on me, however I act, he's the only one who's ever really given me any regard as a person." Falco said.

Lucky laughed, "Why even after I shamelessly threw myself at Calvin, half naked clawing at him like some animal in heat, after he turned me down, after I thought I'd just die of embarrassment, the next day, he just laughed, made a few jokes at his own expense to save face for me, but never changed treating me like a person rather than some stereotype."

Falco, grinned, "I guess you're Lucky, to have a friend like that."

The rabbit looked up at Falco and snorted a laugh through his tears, "That was awful."

"I know."

* * *

Fox walked down the corridor for the crew quarters, stopped in front of his door and watched as it slid open. Krystal was sitting on the bed, his stomach suddenly cramped, she turned to look at him, her bluish green eyes almost trembling and cheek fur matted from tears. Despite his initial revulsion all he wanted to do now was hold her.

"Oh Fox." The cerulean vixen said, her voice quivering, as she ran and embraced him.

She buried her face into his chest sobbing as he pulled her closer. "He's going to be okay." Fox whispered. That didn't seem to offer any relief as it had earlier. He wasn't sure how long he'd been holding her when he finally spoke again. "What's wrong with us?"

Krystal didn't bother to break away, she just mumbled into his chest, "I'm so sorry, so sorry Fox." They stood like that again for an untold amount of time. She finally released her embrace and stepped back. "I, I, just wanted you to notice me again… now it seems so stupid."

"Notice you, how could I not, you're always there, I loved you."

"Oh yeah, like an accessory, like you love your Arwing, or you love your pistol." Krystal retorted.

"No that's not it, I…"

"Oh please, it has always been Wow look at those tits, damn your ass is hot, let's fuck."

Fox started to yell back "How is thinking you're attractive and wanting to fuck with you not part of loving you. I felt that way because I did love you, because you smart, funny and outspoken."

"Smart? Out spoken?" Krystal said mocking surprise, "Fox I think that's the first time you've ever even acknowledged I have a brain."

"Well lately it has been hard to tell." he bit back.

"Why should I even bother when all you do is ignore what I say in the first place. Oh hey I'm the great Fox McCloud, gee thanks for your input but I'm going to do whatever I want the hell I want. Maybe if I act like my shit doesn't smell people won't notice how small my dick is." The vixen mocked.

"Oh nice, way to elevate the argument. What about you? Flipping out over the Falco thing, flirting with every guy taller than you, trying to fuck Crass like some insatiable nymphomaniac. Yeah that says using your brain to me, those are all the signs of someone who knows how to work out their problems. Yep all that was obviously my fault." Fox yelled.

Krystal sat silent for a moment until quietly whispering, "I know… I was just, just so mad. It doesn't make sense, but, I don't know what I thought, it was like, like I was like thrashing out against something I couldn't see." The two stood in silence for a few moments longer. "Do you still love me?" the vixen asked, her voice quivering."

"Yes." Fox said hoarsely.

"I love you too… what's wrong with us?"

"I don't know."

"We should probably get some counseling."

"Yeah."


End file.
